The Avengers Watch Death Battle
by RedLycan
Summary: The Avengers have defeated Galactus and the world is, somewhat, at peace. But when a mysterious package appears, with DVDs, they will and learn from the show called... Death Battle! Rated M because of Death Battle!
1. The Mysterious Package

**What's up everybody! Now, some of my favorite Fanfiction stories are "? Watches Death Battle." I love these stories and Critics United sucks! So, to treat them like crap and to prove that they're not accomplishing** _ **ANYTHING**_ **here, and to support this community, I'm writing my own Death Battle reaction story (plus I don't think CU is really going after these stories anymore). Anyway, since no one has done these guys, I have decided to do it myself. I present to you: The Avengers. Now this takes places in the EMH universe, after the events of Galactus. Oh, and the episodes will be random, not in order. Oh, and a big surprise, one of the Death Battles will have an alternate chapter after the original one is posted. This particular Death Battle is the one that I** **ABSOLUTELY HATE THE MOST** **! And to make things clear, it's not Goku vs. Superman, Gaara vs. Toph, or Wolverine vs. Raiden (because I love those episodes). I'm not saying which one it is, because where's all the fun in that? Also, I'm going to make it seem like some things that happened to characters from Marvel, that are mentioned in their backgrounds, have happened in this universe. Now, without further ado: the disclaimer.**

 **The following is a Fanfiction story. Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack, and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and all Marvel related content belongs to Marvel.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Mysterious Package**

* * *

The world was at peace. Galactus was trapped in the Negative Zone. There were some things that needed to be dealt with, but for the most part, everything was fine. The whole world praised for the heroes who saved the day. The Fantastic Four, the X-Men, the Heroes for Hire, and of course… the Avengers. Mariah Hill had given up on trying to get these heroes to work for S.H.I.E.L.D and just returned to her job. Speaking of heroes…

Currently, the Avengers were just hanging out at the Mansion. Captain America and Black Panther were in the training room, Tony and Ms. Marvel were eating in the kitchen, Clint and Janet were hanging out by the pool, and Hulk and Thor were in the living room, arm wrestling. And it was currently a stalemate now.

Back with Barton and van Dyne, they were just enjoying a bask in the sun or a swim in the pool. They were just minding their own business when suddenly, a bright light opened a few feet above them.

"What the heck is that?" Clint said. Then, from out of the light, a small pod fell onto the ground. Janet and Clint slowly walked up to it and looked over it.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, can you get the others up here? Like now!" Janet exclaimed.

"They are already on their way." J.A.R.V.I.S informed them. Within a few minutes, the others were at the pool and looked at the pod.

"Where'd this come from?" Iron Man asked.

"There was a bright light and then this thing fell from it." Janet stated.

"Well, whatever it is, we need to investigate." Captain America ordered. He slowly walked towards it and opened the pod. Thor and Ironman stood right behind him, in case of an attack. Cap looked in and saw something. It was a chest. He placed his shield on his back, reached in and grabbed it. As he pulled it out, the other Avengers looked at it with both confusion and suspicion.

"Before we do anything, let's take it inside." Ironman stated. Cap lifted the chest and carried it in with Iron Man, Thor, and Ms. Marvel watching over it with their guards up. They brought it into the meeting room. Once in there, they placed the chest on the table.

"J.A.R.V.I.S, scan the chest." Tony ordered.

"Scanning."

They waited for a few moments for the scan to be finished, which was enough time for Janet and Clint to suit up.

"Scan complete. The chest is harmless and there seems to be a collection of CDs inside it."

"CDs?" Ms. Marvel said.

"And a piece of paper."

With curiosity, the heroes open the chest to see that J.A.R.V.I.S wasn't kidding. There was a large collection of CD cases, with pictures on them, and on top was a note. Cap grabs it and opens it up.

"What's it say, Cap?" Hawkeye asks.

"To who or whatever discovers this chest, by the time you receive this note, my universe will have been destroyed. An event in my world has caused a rift that is unstoppable, ensuring our doom. However, we have managed to send pods to other dimensions with items within them. The pod I sent contains every episode of my favorite show. If it is possible, I would love for my final wish to be that they are to be watched. If you do not wish to watch them or are unable to, I understand. Now, I shall join my people in our fate. I hope that an event doesn't ensure the destruction of your universe, too." Cap read.

Everyone was shocked to hear all of that. A universe destroyed? Who could fathom that.

"I say we grant this person's wish." Steve stated.

"I'm game." Tony replied. "Anyone else?"

Everyone else nodded and shrugged. They looked at the cases and searched through them. Then Hawkeye found another note.

"Hey guys, I found another note." He announced.

"What does it say?" Thor asked.

"It says that the show is called "Death Battle." It takes two or more characters from fiction, does research on them, and puts them in battles to the death." Hawkeye read. "And the rules are right here."

 **Combatants possess knowledge of each other only if such is canon to each fighter's universe.**

 **The battle must end with a death. For fairness. Personality restraints from killing the opponent are removed.**

 **All other character traits, tactics, and attributes are not removed and are attempted to be represented faithfully.**

 **Research used is determined equally unless specified. E.G. If non-canon sources are used for a combatant, the same is done for the other.**

"Those are some rules." Thor stated.

They continued to look through the cases and read the titles of each episode as they did.

"I got one called "Ragna vs. Sol Badguy"." Tony stated.

"This one is "Guts vs. Nightmare"." Thor said.

"" Kratos vs. Spawn"." Carol said.

"This one says "Zoro vs. Erza"." Hulk said.

As they kept on going, Wasp shrunk down to look through the rest in the chest. However, she came across one that caught her eye. She moved the case that was on top of it, but what she saw gave her more than just shock.

"Guys." She called out. "You're gonna' want to see this one."

They all placed the cases they had down and went over to Wasp, who was now back to full size. She turned around with a case in her hand that said "Wolverine vs. Raiden." They all were shocked to see this.

"Wolverine is a fictional character, back in the universe where these things came from?" Hawkeye said slowly.

"Could that mean we all are?" Wasp said.

"I don't know. But I think that this is more than just something for us to know. We need the rest of the Avengers as well as the Fantastic Four." Cap said.

"You sure about this, Steve?" Tony asked.

"Yes. Logan, especially, needs to know about this." He said.

"I'll give a call for everyone." Tony said as he went to the computer to send the message.

"If Wolverine is a fictional character in that universe, I wonder how much they know about him." Thor thought out loud.

About an hour later, everyone had come to the mansion. The Fantastic Four and the New Avengers, including Wolverine. Once they were all situated, the eight explained about what they discovered earlier that day, all the way to the Wolverine vs. Raiden Death Battle discovery. Needless to say, they were all surprised to hear this.

"You mean to tell me, that I'm a made-up person in that universe?" Wolverine asked.

"It appears to be." Tony replied. "Whoever sent these wants us to watch them."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Spider-Man said out loud. "I mean, if there are more of us in those battles, they could be pretty revealing."

"He is right." Iron Fist stated. "I say that it is our choice to watch the ones with any of us on them."

"Go ahead."

Everything went silent as everyone looked at Wolverine.

"What?" Ms. Marvel asked.

"Go ahead and put that one on." He stated. "I'm curious to hear how much they know about me, and I think it's fair for us to know if there are any weaknesses we have that we can work on to avoid."

"That… sounds like a good idea." The Thing stated.

"I agree."

"Alright. For everyone who agrees with Wolverine's decision, raise your hand." Cap ordered.

Everyone, including Spider-Man, raised their hands.

"Well, it's settled. Let's watch it."

* * *

 **First Death Battle to be watched is Wolverine vs. Raiden! Which will be posted… right now! Enjoy!**


	2. Wolverine vs Raiden

**The following is a FanFiction story. Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack, and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and all Marvel related content belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

 **Wolverine vs. Raiden**

* * *

The disc was inserted into the computer and everyone sat down, or stood, and watched.

 **( Play: Invader- Jim Johnston)**

 **Boomstick: Long range weaponry are effective tools of destruction, but there's just something special about killing up close and personal with a blade, like Wolverine, the vicious anti-hero of the X-Men.**

Wiz: And Raiden, the deadly cyborg ninja from Metal Gear.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick...**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

Everyone was silent through the introduction, but they were surprised to hear that Wolverine's opponent was a cyborg ninja.

 **Wolverine**

 **( Play: X-Men Legends- Weapon X Facility (Quiet))**

 **Boomstick: Three scratches, three claws, this is the mark of the Wolverine.**

Wiz: But before he was the poster boy for the X-Men, he was born James Howlett in 1886.

They were all surprised to hear Wolverine's real name and were even more surprised to hear that he was born in 1886.

"Wait, you were born in 1886?" Luke Cage asked.

"Yep."

"Your older than I thought." Hawkeye said.

* * *

 **Background**

 **Real Name: James Howlett**

 **Age: 137 years**

 **Height: 5'3" | 160 cm**

 **Weight: 300 lbs.| 136.1 kg**

 **Aliases: Wolverine, Logan, Weapon X, Patch**

 **Founder of the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning (What?)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And he was the wimpiest kid ever! He was tiny, and pathetic, and sick all the time, but little James wasn't stuck in bed for too long.**

Logan narrowed his eyes at Boomstick's statement, but decided to move on.

Wiz: As he grew up, James started to develop mutant powers, which gave him animal senses and rapid healing. But when the family groundskeeper Thomas Logan murdered his father, James learned he had a more lethal power hidden within.

 **Boomstick: Retractable bone claws!**

They see the bone claws come out of James' knuckles. Some of the heroes were even cringing because it looked painful.

 **Boomstick: Old Thomas never knew what hit him, or more specifically, what stabbed him to death.**

Everyone narrowed their eyes at what Boomstick just said, but their anger towards him went away as they see young James killing Thomas.

 **( Unknown Theme)**

Wiz: But Thomas used his dying breath for the oh so original plot twist: I'm your father.

"What?!" Everyone, but Logan, yelled.

"You killed your dad?" Johnny Storm exclaimed.

Logan didn't answer. Everyone, still shocked, decided to move on, since it seemed too hard for Logan to talk about.

 **Boomstick: Going from two dads to zero in a matter of seconds.**

"Ok, he's really starting to piss me off!" Hawkeye said.

"Not cool man!"

 **Boomstick: Anyway, James took on the name Logan to poorly hide his identity, and ran away from home with his childhood friend Rose. But then he accidentally stabbed her to death too.**

Everyone looked on in horror. Logan closed his eyes and looked away.

"I'm so sorry, Wolverine." Wasp said. Logan just stayed silent.

 **Boomstick: Damn, those things seem really inconvenient, like a murder erection, always popping up when you least expect it.**

Some of the guys were giggling, all the girls were blushing, and the rest were either pissed or uncomfortable about from what Boomstick just said.

Wiz: You should probably see a doctor.

 **( Play: X2: Wolverine's Revenge- Main Menu Theme)**

Wiz: With his healing ability slowing his aging, Logan has lived over 100 years, he fought in both World Wars and Vietnam before joining a special weapons project called Weapon X. This is where he took the name, The Wolverine.

They see Wolverine fighting in wars and with a strike team from Weapon X. They knew something bad was about to happen when they got to Weapon X.

 **Boomstick: Buuut, like almost every other secret project ever, it was actually yet another horrifying super soldier project. Whilst there, Wolverine enjoyed such treatments as being cut open repeatedly, having his DNA harvested and getting his skeleton a pimped-out chrome-job.**

All of the stuff that was mentioned made everyone feel nothing but hatred for Weapon X and they even cringed since a lot of that sounded painful.

Wiz: Against Logan's will, a scientist, named Dr. Cornelius, infused his bones with Adamantium, a rare, man-made metal alloy. Adamantium is extremely dense and stable on a molecular level, making it reportedly indestructible, ever Thor has a hard time breaking it.

"I can break this metal?" Thor asked out loud.

"Apparently, you can, but it seems that it takes you a while to do it." T'Challa stated.

* * *

 **Adamantium**

 **Man-Made**

 **Creator: Myron McLain**

 **Inspired by Hercules' Adamantine hammer**

 **Extremely rare**

 **Considered indestructible**

 **-Survived blows from Thor & Hulk**

 **-Withstood Nuclear bombs**

 **-Has been manipulated by Magneto**

* * *

 **Boomstick: And Dr. Scientist also hypnotized Wolverine, to erase his memories and turn him into an animalistic killing machine. The result? Well Wolverine went crazy and slaughtered everyone at Weapon X. So, I guess you could say the experiment turned out to be a complete success. Good job everybody.**

 _Wolverine's new Adamantium claws come out and wakes up from the procedure screaming_

What they just saw looked awesome and Boomstick's description was pretty accurate. However, the girls were blushing because Wolverine was naked.

 **( Play: Powerglove- X-Men)**

Wiz: After wandering the wilderness and tangling with The Hulk, Wolverine was eventually discovered by the X-Men, who molded him into a real hero. Logan had finally found a place to call home and a family he did not stab to death.

Everyone smiled at this because Wolverine became a better person because of the X-Men. Logan smiled at this because they did become his new family.

 **Boomstick: Old Wolvie's got more mutant powers than Kim Kardashian has butt injections.**

Everyone busted into laughter, except Logan, Steve, and T'Challa who were smiling at it since it was a little funny.

 **Boomstick: He has keen animal like senses and expert tracking skills, can move faster than the eye can see and can lift up to 2 tons. His Adamantium Claws can cut through almost anything and conveniently he never has to sharpen them. He's immune to disease, can resist mind control and can fight for days without tiring.**

* * *

 **Powers & Arsenal**

 **Healing Factor**

 **Animal empathy & senses**

 **Ablation Armor**

 **Muramasa Sword**

 **Berserker Rage**

 **Adamantium Beta laced skeleton**

 **Bone claws**

 **-12 inches' long**

 **-Adamantium coated**

* * *

"Geez! OP much, Wolvie?" Spider-Man asked sarcastically.

Everyone else was a little taken back by Wolverine's abilities, but the Muramasa sword is what caught their attention.

"You have a sword?" Iron Fist asked.

"Yeah. It's made of Adamantium." Logan said.

"So, you'll be using it in the fight, then?" Mr. Fantastic asked. Then a message on the screen appeared and it said:

' _The Muramasa sword will not be featured in the battle, since Wolverine rarely uses it._ '

"Oh, never mind then."

 **Boomstick: Oh and, for some reason he can sense animals' feelings and talk to them, like some kind of Bear whisperer.**

Some of the heroes chuckled at that, since it was either cute or ridiculous. Wolverine turned towards them and they all stopped.

 **( Play: Marvel vs. Capcom 3- Wolverine Theme)**

Wiz: He's equal in hand to hand combat with Captain America, and was skilled enough to tag Speed Demon who runs faster than the speed of sound.

"Wow, that's impressive." Ben stated.

 **Boomstick: Despite all of this, his greatest attribute is his sheer durability. He's like Super Rocky!**

Wiz: Wolverine has survived hits from Thor and the Hulkbuster…

"Wait, what?" Everyone asked.

"When did those happen?" Tony asked.

"I do not remember attacking you Wolverine." Thor said.

"I guess in some other universe it happened." Wasp stated.

They took that as a good explanation and moved on.

Wiz: Battled with Satan himself…

Again, everyone was shocked by this.

"That didn't happen, right?" Spider-Man asked.

"It did." Logan replied.

Everyone stared at him in shock.

"You fought the devil?" Luke Cage said.

"Yeah, and I beat 'im."

"WHAT?!"

There was no way this guy did that. They all just decided to move on.

Wiz: And was once blown up with nothing left but his adamantium skeleton.

They all see Wolverine's skeleton after he was blown up.

"Yeah, and that happened too."

 **Boomstick: Think that stopped him? Hell no! He got back up, and beat the shit out of the emo bomberman who blew him up in the first place. Jesus Christ! Can anything stop this guy?**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Lifted a Great White Shark**

 **Survived battles with Hulk**

 **Healed from near-complete disintegration**

 **Survived an onslaught from Phoenix (Who?)**

 **Has stabbed Thanos & Gladiator (Again, who?)**

 **Has defeated Iron Fist, Shang Chi, Romulus & Captain America**

 **Fought in over 5 large scale wars**

 **-WW I, WW II, Cold War, Civil War, etc.**

* * *

"And I did that too."

"Seriously, how OP can you be?!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

 **Boomstick: Jesus Christ! Can anything stop this guy?**

Wiz: Well technically he has died a few times. He even used to have a deal with the Angel of Death to be resurrected should his healing factor ever be overtaxed. But eventually gave it up in exchange for his soul. Yeah this actually happened.

"Uh, no it didn't." Logan said.

"Other you from another universe." Wasp said again.

Wiz: However according to Professor Xavier, leader of the X-Men, Wolverine's healing factor stems from his brain. Eh? Get it? Stem? Like Brain Stem?

"Boo!" A lot of the heroes said out loud.

"Lame joke!" Hawkeye yelled.

 **Boomstick: Wiz, I'm the funny one, just stick to being boring.**

Wiz: Aw.

 **( Unknown Theme)**

Wiz: Anyway this means Wolverine can be killed by drowning or destroying his brain.

Hearing this made everyone a bit surprised.

"Well, looks like we know how you can be killed." Ms. Marvel said.

"I like to see someone try." Logan said.

Wiz: But seeing as how his brain is protected by a thick, adamantium skull, it's probably staying where it is.

Logan nodded, agreeing with Wiz.

 **( Play: Wolverine and the X-Men- Main Theme)**

Wiz: Still there's a reason why Logan keeps getting into bad situations like these. He's a lone wolf and doesn't like relying on others.

"Then why do you work with others then?" Yellow Jacket asked.

"Just because I like to be alone, doesn't mean that I always have to be." Logan replied.

 **Boomstick: And he's kinda got a bit of a temper.**

 _Wolverine growls and cuts off the top of Cyclops' car in rage_

 ** _Wolverine_** _: Tell Cyclops I made him a convertible._

Everyone chuckled and laughed at that. Logan grinned, sinisterly.

"Did that really happen?" Steve asked.

"Yep." Logan replied. "And I don't regret it."

 **Boomstick: Piss him off too much, something snaps and Wolverine will enter the Berserker Rage.**

Everyone went quiet and Logan looked at the screen. He remembered the rage. He didn't like it though.

Wiz: In this state, Wolverine loses all self-control and ignores all pain as he is consumed by the animalistic killer instinct instilled deep within him by Dr. Cornelius all those years ago.

They watch Wolverine, in Berserker Rage, stab a mutant, Neuron, while Beast watches in the background.

 ** _Beast_** _: My stars…_

 _Wolverine then tosses Neuron to the side and starts repeatedly stabbing him._

They all went wide eyed and the heroes sitting next to Logan scooted their seats away from him. Wiz wasn't kidding about Logan being animalistic in that state.

Everyone, even Logan himself, were a bit surprised by how much they knew about him. Even if some of the things probably happened to him in another world.

"Didn't expect them to reveal so much. They even knew how I can be killed." Logan stated.

"Don't worry Logan, we won't let these things happen to you." Steve said, reassuring him.

They all turn back towards the screen to learn about Logan's opponent.

 **Raiden**

 **( Play: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty- Main Title)**

Wiz: Born in Liberia, a young boy named Jack lost his parents and was adopted by George Sears, the future president of the United States.

Everyone felt sympathetic for Jack. Logan felt even more because he lost his family when he was young, too.

"Well, at least he was adopted by a president." Wasp stated.

 **Boomstick: Which sounds like a pretty good upside considering, except Sears was actually Solidus Snake, a traitor who manipulated the world leaders to profit from the war economy.**

"Ok, never mind." Wasp said.

 **Boomstick: Oh, and the fact that he killed Jack's parents! I'm your dad now!**

They all started to hate Solidus. Profiting from the war economy and manipulating world leaders was one thing, but killing the parents of someone you adopted was something else.

Wiz: Being the perfect parent he is, Solidus enlisted Jack in the Liberian Civil War, where he became captain of his own commando unit in the Army of the Devil.

 **Boomstick and some of the other heroes: *gasps* IT'S AN ARMY OF…**

Wiz: It's not an actual army of devils.

 **Boomstick and the heroes from earlier: Aw! Dammit!**

Everyone else chuckled and even laughed at their reactions.

 **( Unknown Theme)**

* * *

 **Background**

 **Real Name: Jack**

 **Age: 35 years**

 **Height: Approx. 5'10" | 177.8 cm**

 **Aliases: Jack the Ripper, White Devil, Snake, Mr. Lightning Bolt**

 **Former child soldier & spy (Everyone upset and angry for Solidus putting him through that)**

 **Member of Maverick Security Counseling Inc.**

 **Proud wearer of 5 cyborg bodies**

* * *

Wiz: A natural harbinger of death, Jack's high kill count earned him the nickname of Jack the Ripper. He accomplished all of this and he was only ten years old.

Everyone, even Logan, Thor, and the Hulk, went wide eyed. 10-years-old and already killing dozens of people.

 **Boomstick: Oh my God! Could you imagine this kid during puberty? If it ever even hits. I mean, even ten years later, he still looks like he's waiting for the old stones to drop.**

Wiz: Well they had to some time. After being abandoned by Solidus, Jack fell for a girl named Rose and eventually got her pregnant.

"AWW!" Some of the girls cooed at that. Everyone else smiled as they were happy for Jack.

 **( Play: Metal Gear Solid 4- Metal Gear Saga)**

 **Boomstick: Jack was tormented by his past life and sought to right his wrongs by joining a special task force. With them, he teamed up with the legendary Solid Snake to take down some bad guys, destroy giant robots, go streaking and even kill dear old foster dad. All under his awesome new codename, Raiden.**

Everyone became impressed by Jack, now called Raiden. The heroes viewed his actions as heroic, and thought that he was doing good.

Wiz: Except, all along, he was actually being controlled by the Patriots, a secret organization manipulating the U.S. from behind the scenes and bent on dominating the world.

"Wait, what?" Everyone said. They all just became confused.

 **Boomstick: Yeah, okay hang onto your butts because this is where things start getting out of hand. See his girlfriend, Rose, was actually a Patriot spy and was manipulating his life the entire time they were together. *sigh* women, right?**

They just became even more confused.

"Uh…" Spider-Man kept on making the sound of.

 **Boomstick: But she was all like, "My bad, I love you" and he was like, "It's 'kay, let me put my dick in you." And then they had a kid.**

Everyone felt awkward at the moment. The girls were blushing and were trying to hide it.

Wiz: Well, first she actually said she had a miscarriage and married another man to trick Raiden, but it was really to trick the Patriots...

"Huh?"

"What?"

 **Boomstick: Wiz please, the story's confusing enough without bringing that into this. Eventually they got back together and had a kid. Can we please go back to talking about killing people now?**

"PLEASE?!"

Wiz: Sure…

 **( Play: Metal Gear Solid 4- White Blood)**

Wiz: One day, he was captured by the Patriots and used as a test subject for exoskeletal enhancement surgery, transforming him into a superhuman cyborg ninja.

 **Boomstick and some of the other heroes: That's what's I'm talking about!**

Wiz: As a cyborg, Raiden went from a force to be reckoned with to a nigh unstoppable killing machine. He is fast enough to out run bullet trains and even run on walls.

They became impressed by Raiden's speed, especially the fact that he can outrun bullet trains.

"How fast is a bullet train?" Wasp asked.

"The average bullet train's top speed is approximately 200 miles per hour." Vision said.

"Wow, that's fast." Hawkeye said.

 **Boomstick: And he can do shit like this.**

They watch as some guy stabs Raiden, who was tied up by a couple of large robots.

 ** _Vamp_** _: You too, immortal?_

 ** _Raiden_** _: No. I just don't fear death._

 _After a sniper shot from Snake frees one of his arms, Raiden cuts his other arm free and begins swinging around the Gekkos by the cables connecting them to his legs._

 **( Play: Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance- Rules of Nature)**

Everyone went wide eyed and some even had their jaws dropped. They were seeing Raiden basically break dancing and swinging two large robots at the same time.

"That is awesome!" Human Torch and Spider-Man exclaimed in unison.

 **Boomstick: Heh heh, drugs must be fun…**

Wiz: That's not even the half of it. Raiden is strong enough to _lift and throw_ a Metal Gear RAY.

* * *

 **Powers & Arsenal**

 **Durable cyborg body**

 **Superhuman strength**

 **Superhuman speed**

 **Can generate electricity**

 **Fuel cell electrolyte absorption**

 **Blade Mode**

 **Zandatsu**

 **Ripper Mode**

* * *

They all see the Metal Gear RAY and it's huge. They were stunned by just how strong Raiden was.

"How much do you think that thing weighs?" Warmachine asked. Before anyone could answer, Wiz came back.

Wiz: While a RAY's exact weight is unknown, when compared to a Metal Gear REX which weighs 557 tons, we can estimate its weight to be over 1000 tons.

* * *

 **THE BOARD OF WIZDOM**

 **Metal Gear Rex**

 **Height: 39.37 FT or 12 m**

 **Length: 49.5 FT or 15 m**

 **Width: 37.73 FT or 11.5 m**

 **Weight: 557.16 Tons or 505,450 kg**

 **Metal Gear Ray**

 **Height: 70.54 FT or 21.5 m**

 **Length: 52.5 FT or 16 m**

 **Width: 104.9 FT or 32 m**

 **Weight: 1005.8 Tons**

* * *

Everyone was stunned. Raiden clearly has the strength advantage.

 **Boomstick: And that wasn't even his final form!**

Wiz: Right. Raiden eventually got a newer, better cyborg body which was even more powerful.

They see Raiden's new body and it does look a lot better than the one they just saw.

 **Boomstick: Strong enough to flip this giant thing, rip off its building-sized sword and then fight a duel with it. And finish it off at blinding speed! I mean what in the actual Hell?!**

Boomstick wasn't joking. Raiden did all of that to a Metal Gear EXCELSUS and some of the heroes actually started to worry about Logan.

"This guy's more OP than you Logan!" Spider-Man exclaimed.

Wolverine just watched. He wasn't deterred. He's fought guys like this before.

Wiz: When he's not wielding building-sized blades, Raiden wields a high-frequency blade called the Murasama.

* * *

 **Murasama High-Frequency Blade**

 **Vibrations destabilize target's molecular bonds**

 **Faster vibration rate than Raiden's original HF Blade**

 **High uptake rate**

 **Originally forged in 16th century**

 **Previously owned by Sam Rodrigues**

 **ID Locked**

 **Cuts through nanomachines, son! (This made a few chuckle)**

* * *

Wiz: Originally forged in the 16th century the Murasama was re-outfitted with high-frequency technology. By creating a powerful current through the blade that vibrates at intense speeds, it weakens its target's molecular bonds, forcibly slicing through almost anything.

This drew the attention to Black Panther, Reed Richards, and Tony Stark. Everyone else thought that the sword was both scary and cool, but Wolverine still wasn't sure about it.

 **Boomstick: And if that's not deadly enough for you, Raiden can activate a super-mode called Zandatsu. This causes Raiden's perception of time to slow anywhere from 50 to 90%, giving him plenty of time to chop through his foes as precisely or as rapidly as he'd like.**

 **( Play: Metal Gear Solid 2- RAY Escapes)**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Defeated Solidus Snake**

 **Helped bring down the Patriots**

 **Defeated Desperado & World Marshal**

 **Blocked attacks from Metal Gears RAY & EXCELSUS**

 **Held back Outer Haven battleship**

 **Survived the mindf##king story of Metal Gear Solid 2 (This made everyone laugh)**

* * *

They see Raiden's feats and were impressed. Bringing down the Patriots, Desperado, and World Marshal sounds like defeating the likes of the Masters of Evil, Serpent Society, and Hydra.

Wiz: He can take this a step further by deactivating his pain inhibitors. Allowing intense agony from wounds to envelop his senses causes him to lose himself in his old 'Jack the Ripper' personality. This "Ripper Mode" radically boosts his already insane speed and strength.

 _Raiden bifurcates two unfortunate cyborgs with a single swing. He then proceeds to knock down the remaining cyborg, stab his hand to the ground, slice off his arm and promptly bifurcating him as well_

 ** _Raiden_** _: *chuckles darkly**points his bloodstained blade at Sam and Monsoon* Who's next?_

After seeing that a lot of the heroes were either disgusted and/or terrified of this "Jack the Ripper" personality of Raiden's.

"That's freaky." Hawkeye stated.

"You said it." Spider-Man replied.

 **Boomstick: But it comes at a price...you know, aside from the whole pain and insanity thing.**

 ** _Raiden_** _:*cackles maliciously at Monsoon*_

 **Boomstick: These enhanced modes rely on a fuel supply, and using them burns through it at a rapid pace.**

Wiz: Raiden can only carry enough fuel to sustain these modes for a very limited time, and relies on absorbing more fuel cell electrolytes from enemy cyborgs. Plus, his blood is not natural, and must be changed regularly, like the oil in a car.

"I guess he's more machine than man, now." Thor stated.

 **Boomstick: But still…**

 ** _Raiden_** _: *speaking through a speaker; holding his sword between his teeth* I am lightning... The rain transformed. *proceeds to electrocute the soldiers in his way*_

 **Boomstick: Worth it!**

After Raiden's thing was done, they all put their thoughts into what they think about him. A lot of them thought that he was awesome and, at the same time, quite terrifying. Black Panther, Iron Man, and Mr. Fantastic were still intrigued by the sword. Wolverine on the other hand, realized that both he and Raiden were very similar. They both lost two dads, one that killed the other and the other they ended up killing, fell in love with a girl named Rose, were experimented on and manipulated by an evil organization, joined a special task force, have weapons that cut through just about anything, and have a state that makes them more dangerous and bloodthirsty.

After a few moments, they all decided to discuss who they thought was going to win.

"I think Raiden wins." Wasp says.

"No way, Wolverine's bones and claws are indestructible, and he has more combat experience. Raiden doesn't stand a chance." Cage states.

"Let's take a vote then." Tony announced.

After a quick vote, most them vote that Wolverine was going to win, while a few thought Raiden will.

"Well, let's watch and see." Steve said. Everyone turned their attention back to the screen.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!**

 **( Unknown Theme)**

Taking place in a tropical city containing ancient architecture and filled with Gekkos, Raiden is seen leaping on rooftops before landing on the streets, his impact crumbling it.

"The animation looks good." Wasp stated.

 **( Play: Exo- Brandon Yates)**

Raiden then sees a destroyed Gekko and then encounters one of the giant monsters. Raiden takes out his Murasama, ready to cut it, but Wolverine leaps off a building and slices the giant Gekko in two, and it explodes.

 ** _Raiden_** _: Who the hell are you? Get out of my way!_

Raiden's mask comes on as he readies a battle stance.

 ** _Wolverine_** _: Fat chance, bub._

Wolverine gets his claws out.

 ** _Wolverine_** _: You're next!_

 **FIGHT!**

"Well that's one way to start a fight." Susan said.

Both charge at each other and start slicing, with Raiden getting a good slash on Logan and drawing blood. He's able to block Wolverine's multi slash and counters it. He tries cutting through Wolverine diagonally, but his sword stops at Wolverine's skeleton.

 ** _Raiden_** _: What?_

Wolverine counters it and pushes back Raiden's blade, then stabs Raiden in the stomach. Raiden looks at his wound.

"Ooh. That's gotta' hurt." Spider-Man cringes.

 ** _Raiden_** _: Who... what are you?_

 _ **Wolverine** : Gotta admit, that hurt._

Wolverine's cuts heal as Raiden rips the fuel cell electrolyte from one of the fallen Metal Gears and absorbs it.

 ** _Wolverine_** _: Nice trick Voltron! I'm actually more human than you! (takes out claws) And that's saying something..._

 _ **Raiden** : Let's dance!_

Raiden dashes forward and gets a couple of stabs and slashes on Wolverine. Wolverine tries attacking back but it is blocked as Raiden delivers a massive combo that kicks him into a bus.

Some of the heroes cringed. Sure, Wolverine's fine, but getting hit into a bus that hard has got to be painful.

Raiden leaps to higher grounds as Wolverine's wounds heal. He starts sniffing around when he doesn't see his opponent.

 ** _Wolverine_** _: No use hiding, bub._

He's able to dodge Raiden's stealth attack and delivers a large stab to the cyborg.

"Ooh!"

 ** _Wolverine_** _: The nose knows._

He slams Raiden onto the ground and delivers a Berserker Barrage-like combo of attacks.

 ** _Wolverine_** _: You're done._

The conclusion of the combo sends Raiden flying back. Wolverine leaps forward to stab him again, but Raiden avoids it and jumps onto higher ground. He looks at his injuries, then looks downward, only to see Wolverine climbing the building by repeatedly stabbing it.

"Geez!" Luke Cage exclaims.

 ** _Raiden_** _: What?_

Wolverine delivers an uppercut that knocks Raiden's mask off. The two clash again until Raiden knocks Wolverine into the air and produces an attack that slashes Wolverine multiple times in place.

 ** _Raiden_** _: I will end you!_

Wolverine is seemingly knocked out prompting Raiden to start walking away, but he gets up and starts healing from his injuries.

"You need to stop getting your ass kicked, Logan." Hank states, only for said mutant to turn back and scowl at him.

 ** _Raiden_** _: Are you some kind of cyborg?_

 ** _Wolverine_** _: Well, (he unsheathes claws) my bones are coated in the strongest metal around. Does that count?_

They start going at it again as Wolverine blocks one of Raiden's attacks.

 ** _Raiden_** _: I'll just have to swing harder then!_

"Good luck with that, bub." Logan mutters.

He stabs Wolverine with the Murasama, but it stays in place and Wolverine takes the opportunity to deliver some devastating hits.

 ** _Wolverine_** _: Taste adamantium!_

Raiden uses kicks and electricity to gain the upper hand and retrieves his blade. He knocks Wolverine high into the air and then combos him onto the street. Wolverine gets up as his wounds start healing.

"Did he just use his sword with his feet?" Ms. Marvel thought out loud.

"Looks like he's more skilled than we thought." Steve states.

 ** _Wolverine_** _: Ouch! All right Terminator. Now you've got me mad!_

 **( Play: X-Men Anime- Main Theme)**

Wolverine enters berserker mode and screams out loudly, he leaps high into the air and cuts off one of Raiden's arms.

 ** _Raiden_** _: Shit! Not again!_

"Again?!"

"How many times did he lose an arm?" Tony wondered out loud.

Wolverine then stabs Raiden hard in the chest.

 ** _Wolverine_** _: Good night, Robocop!_

 **( Play: Devil May Cry 4- Let's Just See)**

As the claws are stabbed deep through Raiden, he feels a rush and slowly tilts up his head as his eye glows red. He has entered his Jack the Ripper state.

 ** _Raiden_** _: Pain! This is why I fight!_

Raiden headbutts Wolverine away prompting him to scream.

 ** _Raiden_** _: Hahaha it's time for Jack the Ripper, to let 'er rip!_

Both counter each other's attacks and lay a multitude of blows on each other. Wolverine is severely injured from the clash severely slowing him down. Raiden does a low kick that knocks him into the air and performs a cut strong enough to slice off Wolverine's head.

Everyone froze and their jaws dropped. Even Thor and the Hulk were shocked. Raiden just sliced off Wolverine's head.

Raiden then slashes it dozens of times at once, cutting it into pieces as he laughs and kicks the pieces.

 **KO!**

Raiden walks over to pick up his arm as Wolverine's body lies in the street.

That just made their fear of Raiden greater. Slicing Wolverine's skull into a dozen pieces was overkill.

 **( Play: Metal Gear Solid 2- Main Theme (Skateboarding Remix))**

 **Boomstick: Oh my god...**

Wiz: Because of Wolverine's adamantium skeleton and stubborn healing factor, he was able to hang in there despite Raiden's clearly superior speed and strength.

* * *

 **Comparison**

 **Wolverine**

 **\+ Higher Durability  
\+ More Experience  
\+ Senses countered stealth  
\+ Better Martial Artist Skills**

 **Raiden**

 **\+ Better control over battlefield  
\+ Blade Mode deduces weak points  
\+ HF Blade beats Adamantium  
\+ Longer Range  
\+ Faster  
\+ More versatile  
\+ Immensely stronger**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He could've even kept it up until Raiden ran out of fuel, if it weren't for one important question: "Could the high frequency blade cut adamantium?"**

"There's no way it could!" Yellowjacket yelled. "It's too strong. Every attempt to break it proved unsuccessful."

Wiz: To answer this, we dug deep into Marvel Comics history and found Misty Knight…

Iron Fist and Luke Cage froze when they saw Misty on the screen.

"Misty?" Cage said.

"You know her?" Invisible Woman asks.

"She's an old friend." Iron Fist replied.

Wiz: A lesser known Marvel heroine with a bionic arm made of Antarctic Vibranium.

They ignored the "lesser known heroine" part and became interested on this "Antarctic Vibranium."

Wiz: This anti-metal emanates vibrations which weaken its target's molecular bonds, exactly like Raiden's high frequency blade. Like the Murasama, this can destabilize and break any metal, including adamantium.

Everyone was shocked to hear that this kind of metal exists. But they also felt that if it does in their world, they should probably do something about that.

 **Boomstick: And while in Jack the Ripper mode, Raiden can strike with enough force to cut through buildings and machines built to survive nuclear wars.**

Wiz: With that much strength behind a sword like that, plus Raiden's speed and technology advantage, Wolverine's supposedly indestructible skeleton met its match.

Everyone, even Wolverine, agreed with the statement and the research. If Raiden didn't have that sword, Wolverine would have won.

 **Boomstick: Any way you slice it, Raiden just had the right gear for the job.**

Wiz: The winner is Raiden.

Everyone clapped for Raiden's victory. After a short discussion, the Avengers agreed to see if Antarctic Vibranium exist in their world. If something like that does, then there's going to be a problem.

After a while, everyone left, but they all made an agreement to not speak about this outside of the Avenger's meeting room.

The Avengers headed to bed since it was late, and they couldn't help but keep thinking about how much those people knew about them, and it lead to whoever else would be in those battles. They all agreed to watch more of them to keep an eye out for any weaknesses and dangers that could happen.

* * *

 **Well, there you go. First Death Battle was Wolverine vs. Raiden. I'll be posting another one soon.**


	3. Message

**The Avengers Watch Death Battle**

 **Rules**

* * *

 **I can see that I'm getting a bunch of suggestions for which Death Battle I should do next. Some of you have already asked for Hulk vs. Doomsday and Iron Man vs. Lex Luthor. I will get to those Death Battles eventually, but I'm not doing them until after both Goku vs. Superman Death Battles. The reason: Because the Avengers need to know just how powerful Superman is. If I do those Death Battles before I do either Goku vs. Superman episodes, then they'll not know just how impressive Lex Luthor and Doomsday are. This rule also goes for Batman vs. Captain America, Mewtwo vs. Shadow, Joker vs. Sweet Tooth, Deadpool vs. Pinkie Pie, Deadpool vs. Deathstroke, Goku vs. Superman, etc... So, I will do all those Death Battles, it will just take some time. But for everyone who wants to know who I'll do next, it's between these five Battles:**

 **Batman vs. Spider-Man**

 **Solid Snake vs. Sam Fisher**

 **Darth Vader vs. Dr. Doom**

 **Ragna the Bloodedge vs. Sol Badguy**

 **Gaara vs. Toph**

 **The next Death Battle will be one of these five. So, enjoy Wolverine vs. Raiden for now, and maybe the Avengers might find out if Antarctic-Vibranium exists in their world. Seriously, if Hydra and/or the Serpent Society finds out about that stuff, then we got a problem. Well, let's let the Avengers deal with that for now. Until the next Death Battle!**

 **A Poll will be opened up for the next three days to see which Death Battle will be next. It will close on 02/09/17 at 12:00 PM (my time). Afterwards, it will close. So go make a vote quickly.**


	4. Batman vs Spider-Man

**Alright, votes are in and we have a clear winner.**

 **0 votes for Ragna vs. Sol Badguy**

 **1 vote for Gaara vs. Toph**

 **4 votes for Darth Vader vs. Dr. Doom**

 **4 votes for Solid Snake vs. Sam Fisher**

 **8 votes for Batman vs. Spider-Man**

 **Batman vs. Spider-Man wins! Alright, let's get to it, but first:**

 **The following is a FanFiction story. Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack, and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and all Marvel related content belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

 **Batman vs. Spider-Man**

* * *

It's been two weeks since the heroes had watched Wolverine vs. Raiden. After that day they began their search for Antarctic Vibranium. For almost two weeks of searching in the frozen south and in Wakanda, they managed to find the metal in a place called the Savage Land. To ensure that the no one discovers it, security systems were placed all over the Savage Land. It was a little tough, due to the prehistoric wildlife, which kinda' surprised everybody, but they managed to get it done. And while they were there, they managed to meet someone who lives in the Savage Land, Ka-Zar, and they managed to work out a deal. Ka-Zar would help watch over the metal and if there was any danger, the Avengers would come and help. Everything worked out well.

After all is said and done, the heroes relaxed a little, knowing that the Antarctic Vibranium was secure. However, Reed Richards, Tony Stark, and T'Challa had decided to research the metal a little more, but they were given the order to leave the metal in the Savage Land, where it belongs.

As of now, the Avengers were just enjoying another quiet day at the mansion. They were all doing something, but both Hawkeye and Wasp were bored. So, they decided to look through the Death Battle episodes to see if there was one they could watch.

When they got to the meeting room, Hawkeye reached into the chest and pulled out four cases. The first one was labeled Ragna vs. Sol Badguy, the second was Gaara vs. Toph, the third was Solid Snake vs. Sam Fisher, and the last one was labeled Batman vs. Spider-Man.

The last one caught their attention. But just as they were about to decide which one they should watch, the rest of the heroes had come in. And I mean everyone who was there for Wolverine vs. Raiden.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Black Panther asked.

"We were bored, so we thought 'Hey why not another Death Battle?'." Hawkeye explained.

"What did you grab?" Captain America asked.

"These four." Wasp said, handing over the cases.

They looked over them and when they got to Batman vs. Spider-Man, that's when they froze. They all looked at the case and they were a bit curious about it… until Spider-Man saw it and webbed it away from them.

"No! No, no, no!" Spider-Man exclaimed. "This is not being played!"

"Relax, son." Captain America said. "We don't have to watch it, if you don't want us to."

The heroes then decided to look over the other three to see which one they should watch next. Meanwhile, Spider-Man was sitting on the wall looking at the case that had him on it. To think that he was a fictional character in some other universe.

'I can't believe this.' He thought. 'Well, at least Cap let me make the choice. But then again, Logan trusted us with his origins, and these guys are good people.' He then let out a sigh.

The heroes were debating on which one to watch, until the Batman vs. Spider-Man case was tossed onto the table. They all turned their attention towards the spider-themed hero.

"Go ahead." He said.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Why not?" Spider-Man replied.

"Alright then." Captain America said as the disc was inserted. Spider-Man stayed on the wall and everyone else sat at or stood by the table.

 **( Play: Invader-Jim Johnston)**

Wiz: They're the guardians of the night. The superhero saviors of the lone and helpless.

 **Boomstick: Bruce Wayne, the Batman.**

Wiz: And Peter Parker, the Spider-Man.

Everyone was silent when they heard Spider-Man's real name. They all turned towards the hero, who was still sitting on the wall with his arms crossed and his head held low.

"Wait." Stark said, realizing something. "You're the kid from the Bugle!"

"Yep." Spider-Man replied.

"You work for your biggest criticizer?" Johnny asked.

"Unfortunately." Peter muttered.

 **Boomstick: It's no secret that given time for prep, both Batman and Spider-Man can defeat pretty much any opponent.**

Wiz: Which is why we're pitting them against each other only with their standard equipment; gladiator style.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle.

 **Batman**

They see the first combatant. He was tall and was wearing a black and gray suit. The mask covered all of his face, but his chin and mouth, and it had two pointy ears on the top, similar of that to Black Panther's. He had a long, black, cape and a yellow belt around his waist, but the most eye catching thing was the bat symbol on his chest.

"Doesn't he look like someone we know?" Hawkeye asked as he and everyone else looked at Black Panther, who did notice the similarities.

"I must admit, both he and I do look similar." Black Panther stated.

 **( Play: Batman (1989)- Main Theme)**

Wiz: The Dark Knight is a master of the shadows, using intimidation as a weapon, he patrols the streets of Gotham City.

 **Boomstick: You know you're doin' something right when people are terrified at JUST your shadow.**

The heroes smiled at that, because if the villains were scared of just his shadow, then he is doing something right.

* * *

 **Background**

 **Age: 41**

 **Height: 6'2"**

 **Weight: 210 lbs.**

 **Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne**

 **Net Worth: $6.9 billion (This impressed Tony)**

 **Orphan (Much to everyone's sympathy)**

 **12 master's degrees**

* * *

Wiz: After his parents were murdered by the common thug, Bruce Wayne dedicated his life to fighting criminal underworld.

This made everyone felt a lot of sympathy for Buce. Based on the picture that was shown, Bruce's parents were killed in front of him when he was a child. Spider-Man understood Bruce's pain, just like when he lost his uncle. Just like him, Peter had dedicated his life to protect the innocent, because it's his responsibility.

* * *

 **Skills**

 **Knows 127 martial arts (This impresses everyone)**

 **Peak human conditioning**

 **-Bench press: 1,000 lbs.**

 **-Leg press: 2,500 lbs.**

 **-Master acrobat and athlete**

 **-Can survive in a vacuum for 27 seconds (Everyone was shocked by this)**

 **Genius intellect & strategist**

 **Master escape artist**

 **Ventriloquist**

 **Expert detective**

* * *

Wiz: He achieved 12 master degrees, studied 127 martial arts, and perfected escape artistry. Given enough time, he can escaped any conceivable trap.

 **Boomstick: Batman pushed himself to the limits of the human body: He can bench press 1,000 pounds and has great aim and reflexes.**

Everyone, especially Captain America and Black Panther, were impressed with Batman's skill and abilities. They even see him catching an arrow with his back turned.

 **( Play: The Dark Knight Trilogy- Main Theme)**

Wiz: The Batsuit was designed to be the ultimate flexible, combat armor.

* * *

 **Batsuit**

 **Weight: 200 lbs.**

 **Nomex reinforced fabric**

 **Fire-resistant memory cloth cape**

 **Bladed gauntlets**

 **Steel-toed boots**

 **Nosepiece gas filter**

 **200,000 volt electrode network**

 **Designed to evoke fear**

* * *

Wiz: The Batsuit was designed to be the ultimate flexible, combat armor.

 **Boomstick: While the pointy ears are a bit much for me, the armor can stop knives and gunfire.**

Wiz: His memory cloth cape can be used as a glider and the entire suit is lined with a 200,000 volt electro network.

Everyone found the batsuit to be pretty impressive. Tony in particular thought that the suit was well designed and thought out.

 **Boomstick: I guess when you're a billionaire, you can afford to turn yourself in a freakin' human taser.**

This made a few chuckle. This, however, gave Tony a few ideas.

Wiz: The gadgets from Wayne's never ending funds don't stop there.

* * *

 **Utility Belt**

 **Grapple gun**

 **Gas mask**

 **Tear gas**

 **Smoke pellets**

 **Bolas**

 **Tracers**

 **Transponder that summons bats**

 **Batarangs (Most interesting weapon to the heroes)**

* * *

Wiz: His utility belt carries DOZENS of different tools that can practically get him out of any situation.

 **Boomstick: That belt has pretty much EVERYTHING. Grappling hooks, explosives, beer. Maybe not that last one, but mine would.**

Everyone either groaned or rolled their eyes at Boomstick's joke.

Wiz: Notable gadgets include a gasmask, tear gas, smoke pellets, a Kryptonite ring, remote detonated plastic explosives, and his trademark grapple gun.

"He sure does come prepared." Thor stated.

Wiz: He also carries a large supply of collapsible shurikens:

The heroes see these shurikens and they notice that they're in the shape of a bat.

 **Boomstick: The batarangs! And if throwing a razor sharp object at people isn't enough, he's got several types! Like, the electric shock, knock out dart, and grenade.**

They watch as Batman throws a batarang at a thug holding a gun. The batarang ends up hitting the barrel of the gun, which then explodes.

"That's some good accuracy." Warmachine said, impressed.

Wiz: Despite having the build of an olympic athlete, the caped crusader's greatest feat are attributed to his detective skills. He can anticipate attacks through muscle movement and can memorize the smallest detail, even the shape a cheek he's punched.

"I am very impressed." T'Challa stated. Batman is proving to be a much more dangerous opponent for Spider-Man.

Wiz: And while Batman is only human, his achievement stand among gods.

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Solved numerous unsolvable crimes (Impresses everyone)**

 **Invites near-death experiences**

 **Can best metahumans in combat (Impresses everyone again)**

 **Does not use firearms (Much to everyone's understanding)**

 **Singlehandedly defeated Superman & the Justice League (Impresses everyone… again)**

 **Only non-powered founder of the Justice League (Seriously, how many times does he need to impress them?!)**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He's a founding member of the team of superheroes known as the Justice League. And he's even fought Superman!**

They all see this Superman. He was wearing a blue suit with a red cape and a large red S on his chest. Based on how this is such a feat, they all assumed that Superman must be very powerful.

Wiz: But while Wayne has no exploitable weaknesses, he is not perfect.

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **No exploitable physical weaknesses**

 **Has to be rescued more than any other Justice League member**

 **Mental stability barely in check (This worries everyone)**

* * *

Wiz: His mental stability has often been called into question.

 **Boomstick: Well, let's see. His parents were killed in front of him as a child, he uses his money to beat the shit out of people dressed as a giant bat, experiences traumatizing things almost every day and night, is regularly exposed to dangerous chemicals, and keeps employing 12 year old sidekicks. Yeah, he's clearly not all there.**

Now everyone was concerned for Batman's mental stability. All the things listed shows that Batman, might not be as good as they all thought.

Wiz: But he IS a survivor. He endured being broken in half, fighting the other members of the Justice League, complete disintegration, and being stranded in the past as a living time bomb of galactic destruction.

 **Boomstick and everyone else: Wait, WHAT?!**

Wiz: Yet he somehow pulled through every time.

Boomstick: Why? 'Cause he's the goddamn BATMAN.

 ** _Thug_** _: WHERE ARE YOU?!_

 _ **Batman** : Here._

Batman takes out the thug.

After Batman was done, they all thought he was a great hero. Doing what he does because he lost his parents to crime shows how much he cares for justice. Spider-Man agreed that Batman was a great hero, and kind of hoped that, if it was possible, he could meet this guy.

 **Spider-Man**

 **( Play: Spider-Man (2002)- Main Theme)**

Wiz: The friendly neighborhood Spider-Man protects the streets of New York City, but he didn't start out that way. As a child, Peter Parker was raised by his Aunt and Uncle after his parents were killed in a plane crash.

Everyone looked at Spider-Man, who was still on the wall, and felt sympathetic for him losing his parents.

"Sorry to hear that web-head." Wolverine said. Spider-Man said nothing in response.

 **Boomstick: Well, his parents were CIA agents and were killed by some guy called the Finisher.**

" **WHAT?!** " Spider-Man yelled. Everyone was more than shocked to know this. Peter couldn't believe it. They may be talking about him from another universe, but he needs to know if this happened here.

Wiz: Moving on, during his high school years Peter has shown great intellect, but this often lead him to be constantly bullied.

 **Boomstick: He was a wimpy nerd with no friends.**

"I have friends." Spider-Man said. Everyone looked at him with suspicion.

"I mean friends at my school, not you guys." Spider-Man said.

Wiz: But during a field trip to OsCorp, Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider, granting him spectacular abilities.

"So that's how you got you powers?" Wasp asked.

"Yep." Spider-Man replied.

 **Boomstick: And what you do when you get powers like this? Earn money, of course. The kid went on to wrestling matches and was doing great… until he got screwed over, which was then followed by the guy who screwed him over to get robbed, only for Peter to not stop the guy, which then lead to said robber murdering Pete's uncle. Damn.**

Everyone, shocked hearing this, looked back at Spider-Man who was mourning from his greatest mistake. If anyone could see under his mask, they would see that a few tears were coming out of his eyes.

Wiz: Since then, Peter had dedicated his life to protecting the innocent and became Spider-Man.

Everyone smiled at that and Peter felt a little happier.

 **Boomstick: Now he's a radioactive superhero...with no friends.**

"Hey!"

 **Boomstick: Though after some practice and superheroing, he finally got himself laid. A lot, actually.**

They then see several pictures of women. They all turned towards Spider-Man who was looking at the screen in surprise. He then notices that everyone was staring at him.

"Ok. I only know three of those women, and not once did I date them." He stated.

"Good to hear. Because if I recall, you said you were 17, right?" Hawkeye said.

"Yep."

* * *

 **Background**

 **Age: 25 (What?)**

 **Height: 5'10"**

 **Weight: 210 lbs.**

 **Secret Identity: Peter Parker**

 **IQ: 250**

 **Orphan (Much to everyone's sympathy)**

 **Science major**

 **Most relatable and popular character in Marvel Comics (Everyone is surprised to hear this)**

 **-Just ahead of Wolverine (Wolverine: You've got to be kidding me.)**

* * *

 **( Play: The Amazing Spider-Man Game- Main Theme)**

Wiz: A clever photographer and science major, Spider-Man is not only incredibly powerful, but also a genius in strategy and science. Using these skills, he created two wrist mounted web-shooters which let him swing around the city.

Everyone became interested in Spider-Man's web-shooters, but before anyone could say anything Boomstick spoke up.

 **Boomstick: You know, if he was SO smart, wouldn't he make the webs shoot out of his butt like a real spider?**

Everyone went silent, and a few then started to chuckle at what Boomstick said.

Wiz & Spider-Man: NO, NO. First of all, it doesn't come out of their butt, it comes out of their-

 **Boomstick: *singing* Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Craps some webs like a spider can!**

They all see a picture of Spider-Man as webs start shooting out his ass.

This makes a lot of the heroes laugh and Spider-Man drop his head in embarrassment. Luckily they stop once the show starts getting to the web-shooters.

* * *

 **Web Shooters**

 **Twin wrist-mounted**

 **Carousel loaded**

 **Webbing dissolves in 1 hour**

 **Web fluid cartridges pressurized at 300 psi**

 **Webbing is strong enough to restrain the Hulk (Surprises everybody)**

* * *

 **( Play: Marvel vs. Capcom 3- Spider-Man Theme)**

Wiz: (rough) Each web shooter cartridge can hold a large amount of pressurized web fluid-

 **Boomstick: AND SO CAN HIS GIRLFRIENDS! Haha! I'll be here all week.**

The girls blush and everyone else felt annoyed by Boomstick's jokes already. Even Wiz was annoyed.

Wiz: (annoyed) ...and features a rotating carousel to replace the empty ones.

* * *

 **Spider Powers**

 **Wall crawling**

 **Superhuman strength**

 **-Bench press: 10 tons**

 **-Top speed: 200 mph**

 **Superhuman speed & reflexes**

 **Superhuman stamina & durability**

 **Foreign chemical resistance**

 **Spider sense**

* * *

 **Boomstick: His spider powers give him superhuman strength, speed, agility and durability. He can run up to 200 MPH, lift over 10 tons, and take a freakin' grenade to the FACE!**

The heroes watch as Spider-Man runs at incredible speeds, lifting and crushing a tank, and taking a bomb to the face.

Wiz: He can also knock out a dinosaur out cold with a single punch. 

**Boomstick: Haha, suck it, Denver!**

"I can do that?" Spider-Man asked out loud.

Wiz: Also, by altering his body's electron attractions, Spider-Man can crawl along any surface. But his most advantageous power is the Spider-Sense.

This caught the heroes' attention, but Spider-Man knew about this. He was curious about what they knew about it.

 **Boomstick: It acts kinda like a warning signal, like caller ID when your ex-wife's calling for alimony.**

Everyone rolled their eyes at that.

Wiz: Actually, the Spider-Sense is much more than a simple alarm. It gives Peter omnipresent detection to his surroundings. This is how he swings around New York without looking where he shoots his webs. And unlike his human senses, it is not affected by gases or toxins unless specifically tailored to the Spider-Sense itself.

"Man, that's just OP." Luke Cage said.

Spider-Man became more impressed with his Spider Sense. He always thought it was just a warning signal, but now he knows that it's the reason he's able to swing around the city so well and it was comforting to know that it still works when he's exposed to most gases and toxins.

Wiz: However, it's up to Spider-Man to recognize and react to his warning, so it can be tricked if he doesn't think he's in danger.

"Well, I better start working on that." Spider-Man states.

 **( Play: The Amazing Spider-Man- Saving New York)**

 **Boomstick: Still, combined with his speed, Spider-Man is almost untouchable. He can even dodge automatic fire.**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Has defeated the Hulk (What?)**

 **Member of Fantastic 4 & Avengers (What?)**

 **Developed unique Way of the Spider martial art**

 **Has more girlfriends than any other superhero (What?)**

 **Destined teacher of Hope Summers, the ultimate mutant**

* * *

Wiz: His unique martial art, The Way of the Spider, utilizes the Spider-Sense to its fullest. Spider-Man can go toe-to-toe with the most advanced masters of combat, even while blindfolded.

This shocked everyone, even Spider-Man himself. He apparently developed a martial art that makes him be able to handle great fighters.

 **Boomstick: No wonder other superheroes don't like this guy. I mean, the freaking Spider-Sense does everything for him!**

Wiz: Speaking of which, somehow, Spider-Man once tried to join the Justice League, but was rejected by Batman.

"Uh…"

But before anyone could say anything, a message on the screen pops up saying:

'Non Canon'

This gets everyone to feel a little more reassured.

 **Boomstick: Ouch. I bet he wishes he can fight old Bats in a battle to the death - OH-HO, WAIT!**

Everyone laughed at that.

Wiz: For all of his amazing powers, Spider-Man is not invincible.

* * *

 **Weaknesses**

 **Durability has limits**

 **Spider sense can be tricked or disrupted by specialized drugs**

 **Arguably naive (Everyone can agree with that)**

 **Anti-spider pesticide ethyl chloride (Seriously?)**

* * *

Wiz: His bright and colorful costume makes stealth difficult, his durability has limits, and the oddly specific ethyl chloride pesticide is his Kryptonite. Also, any enemy with speed comparable to his can outmatch his Spider-Sense.

"Well, know I know how to kick your ass the next time you piss me off, Web-Head." Logan states.

"Uh… You won't need to worry about that Logan." Spider-Man said, nervously.

 **Boomstick: Still, if those are only his limitations, how come he sometimes gets shot by a stray bullet?**

They all see a movie poster titled "The Amazing Spider-Man." And based on Wiz and Boomstick's attitude towards it, it means that the movie wasn't good.

Wiz: Lazy, lazy writing. But at least they got better.

 _Spider-Man lands on a window and starts chasing two people, who are revealed to be Falcon and Winter Soldier._

 ** _Winter Soldier:_** _What the hell is that?_

 ** _Falcon:_** _Everyone's got a gimmick now._

 _Spider-Man then slingshots himself through the window and kicks Falcon away. Then he turns towards Winter Soldier, who was about to punch him with his metal arm, but Spidey catches the fist and starts overpowering it._

Everyone watching was surprised to see that, and a few thought it was awesome.

 ** _Spider-Man:_** _You have a metal arm? That is awesome dude!_

Wiz: See? Better.

After Spider-Man's was done, they all had a new view on the red and blue hero. They all gained a new respect for the hero, and the Avengers offered to help Pete out with his parents CIA agent stuff.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

 **Boomstick: It's time for a…**

Wiz: Commercial break.

 **Boomstick: COMMERCIAL BREAK!**

Now came down to who would win.

"I vote Spidey." A few heroes said in unison.

"I don't know. Batman seems to be smarter and more skilled. That might give him the win." Hawkeye states.

"Let's watch and see." Tony states.

 **Boomstick: But right now it's time for a Death Battle!**

 **( Play: Batman Returns- The Final Confrontation)**

Spider-Man swings onto the rooftop of a building and waits. Batman then appears by jumping out of the shadows of the rooftop exit door.

 ** _Spider-Man:_** _You've got a black belt in stupid if you think you're gonna beat me._

"Sounds like you're getting cocky." Wolverine states.

 **FIGHT!**

Spider-Man shoots two webs, which Batman blocks immediately. Spider-Man shoots his webbing at Batman which pulls the caped crusader towards Spider-Man and hits Batman rapidly with multiple punches and kicks, but Batman knocks Spider-Man back with more powerful hits. Spider-Man bounces off the ground and lands on his feet, recovering instantly from Batman's furious attacks. Batman throws two batarangs, which was aimed at Spider-Man, one of which Spider-Man dodges and the other was simply threw away with Spider-Man's webs. Batman then throws an explosive batarang, striking the floor beneath Spider-Man's feet. Spider-Man however, simply believes that he missed him accidentally.

 ** _Spider-Man:_** _It's just not your day pal…_

The batarang then explodes which sends Spider-Man high into the air, and Spider-Man then lands near the rim of the building.

"Cocky." Logan states again.

While Spider-Man was recovering from the explosion, Batman jumps behind him as the Spider-Sense picks him up and throws a smoke bomb just as Spider-Man turns around. While it does not affect the web slinger, Batman uses the smoke jump at Spider-Man and land a couple of hits on him, then knocks him back towards where he was. Spider-Man is now right at the edge of the building, where Batman throws bolas at him, wrapping around Spider-Man's torso. Spider-Man struggles to break free from the bolas, but then an explosive at near his feet explode, which was likely secretly put there by Batman when the smokescreen was still up. Spider-Man is thrown off the top of the building from the force of the explosion. He starts to spin as he falls and then shoot a web at the building's walls to pull himself forward and stick to them. But the moment he touches them, Batman swings in with his grappling gun and kicks him straight through the glass, shattering the glass into pieces.

"That was awesome!" Some of the heroes shouted.

As Spider-Man bounces and tries to recover, Batman uses his grappling gun again and disappears on to the ceiling. Once he recovered, Spider-Man looks around the building for Batman. Suddenly, a batarang then flies in from the broken glass and breaks all the light bulbs, making the room completely dark. Batman tries to sneak up on the wall crawler, but triggered Spider-Man's Spider-Sense which alerts him. He then shoots a web from his left hand from his web shooter, bringing The Dark Knight down to the ground and making Batman visible to Spider-Man.

The two continue to fight from inside the building. Spider-Man rapidly attacks Batman furiously, but Batman notices his pattern, and then Batman counters Spider-Man's quick attacks with more stronger, powerful attacks. Eventually, Spider-Man shoots his webs at Batman and web rodeo slammed him against the window, cracking some of the glass from the other side of the building. Spider-Man leaped across the room to Batman, ready to attack. Batman suddenly uses his bat transponder to summon a swarm of bats to come in, breaking the rest of the glass and pushing Spider-Man back, while also distracting him. Spider-Man then rushes up to him and kicks Batman out the window.

 ** _Spider-Man:_** _Pardon moi!_

Suddenly, the Dark Knight's grappling hook snares Spider-Man's foot, quickly making our web shooter fall from the building as well.

He then starts shooting his webs again at The Dark Knight, pulling himself towards him to continue the fight. They both fall through the air, continuing to trade blows. Spider-Man pushes Batman downwards to try and make him hit the ground first, but Batman uses his glider to get back up to Spider-Man, put him underneath his foot and slam him against a bystander's car and smash it. Spider-Man lays down, trying to recover, as Batman jumps away from the vehicle which then, unsurprisingly, explodes sending Spider-Man flying through the air.

"Seriously, how much can you take?" Luke Cage exclaims.

When he gets back on his feet, Batman shoots his grapple gun, which Spider-Man ducks, evading Batman's attack. The two lunged at each other to attempt to attack, but Spider-Man is then electrocuted by Batman's 200 volt suit and knocked away by Batman, uncontrollably knocking down to the ground multiple times. The Bat then throws two explosive batarangs, one which Spider-Man avoids, but as the second one flies away Spidey uses his web shooter to catch it.

 ** _Spider-Man:_** _Whoopsy!_

He throws it back at Batman, who shields himself, with his cape, from the explosion but is knocked back. Just as he recovered, Batman was suddenly hit by a web in the face, losing his sight and leaving Batman vulnerable.

 ** _Spider-Man:_** _Having fun yet?_

Spider-Man then shoots a barrage of webs, which hit Batman as Spider-Man shoots more webs at a more faster pace. Batman is eventually pushed into a giant web, which was created by the shoots that missed, and has his body constricted by the ones that hit him and couldn't break free of the webbing. Spider-Man then shoots a load of webbing at once behind him to create a slingshot.

 ** _Spider-Man:_** _It's all or nothin'!_

Spider-Man pulls back on it and then rockets forward from the force and goes into a kick position. He nails Batman and separates his upper body and head from his limbs which are still caught in the web trap.

 ** _Spider-Man:_** _Loooossserrrr!_

Everyone's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped. They clearly didn't see that coming.

He lands, with Batman's torn up, bloody body sliding after him.

 ** _Spider-Man:_** _Sorry about that. Web Swing!_

Spider-Man then web swings away from the scene.

 **KO!**

Everyone was still shocked from what they just saw. Even Peter was stunned by that.

"Holy hell!" Yellow Jacket said.

"That was brutal." Warmachine said.

 **( Play: The Amazing Spider-Man- Saving New York)**

 **Boomstick: Damn! That was brutal! Show it again!**

"I think we've seen enough, thank you." Wasp said, feeling a little disgusted.

Wiz: Despite Batman possessing more skill and knowledge, Spider-Man's abilities ultimately overpowered his arsenal.

* * *

 **Spider-Man**

 **Stronger & faster**

 **Spider sense counters stealth**

 **Batman's gases & drugs do not affect the spider sense**

 **Way of the Spider matches any of Batman's martial arts**

 **Main villain [Green Goblin] shares some similarities with Batman**

 **No easily discovered exploitable weaknesses**

 **Batman**

 **Smarter & more strategic**

 **Armor held up for the most part**

 **Can escape any trap, but some need more time than others**

 **200,000 volts is a minimum requirement for standard tasers**

 **Slow, analytical approach trumped by Spider-Man's speed & boldness**

* * *

 **Boomstick: To be fair, Bats might have been able to deal with Spidey's strength and speed, but that damn Spider-Sense changes everything!**

Wiz: Right, the Spider-Sense counters surprise and stealth, Batman's most valuable weapons.

 **Boomstick: But how could Batman lose to a wimpy Spider-Nerd, when he defeated the entire Justice League on his own?**

"Yeah, why is that?" Hawkeye and a couple of other heroes asked out loud.

Wiz: Many of Batman's greatest achievements have required weeks or months of preparation and planning, which can hardly be compared to the one-on-one confrontation of a Death Battle. Keep in mind, if we have given Batman prep time, the same would be done for Spider-Man.

Everyone was a little surprised to hear that Batman relies on prep time. But they did agree with that statement.

 **Boomstick: And all of Wayne's money, and the Commissioner's men, couldn't put Batman together again!**

Some of the heroes laughed at that, but the rest were a little disturbed.

Wiz: The winner is Spider-Man.

Everyone clapped for Spidey's victory. After a while, they decided to head out, while Spidey decided to go home and look for any clues about his parents. If he found anything, the Avengers promised to help him out.

* * *

 **Well, there you go guys/gals. Just a heads up, I'm gonna' be out of town for the next week, so there won't be any updates until after I get back. I would also like to thank dude983 for giving me the idea to add Spider-Man's origin story. The next Death Battle episode will either be Darth Vader vs. Dr. Doom or Solid Snake vs. Sam Fisher, since they both came in second. I'm going to decide which one it'll be, but until then enjoy Batman vs. Spider-Man and Wolverine vs. Raiden.**


	5. Solid Snake vs Sam Fisher

**Sorry for the delay. I was on vacation and I decided to work on my other Death Battle fanfiction before getting to this. So anyway, I've received a lot suggestions for doing either Solid Snake vs. Sam Fisher and Darth Vader vs. Dr. Doom. It was pretty even… luckily, I said I would pick which one comes next. And it is… SOLID SNAKE VS. SAM FISHER! Reasons:**

 **1\. Darth Vader vs. Dr. Doom is literally the next episode that came after it.**

 **2\. I just did two episodes in a row that have Marvel characters. I'm not going to jam every episode with a Marvel character in it first. That would be stupid.**

 **3\. The Avengers should try and get to know about other characters outside of their universe.**

 **Now a quick message to Israel Pena: I'm aware that I'm not putting in enough reaction into this story. I'm new to this, so it'll be some time before I get it right, and once I do, I'll fix the chapters.**

 **And now a few of you have pointed out that you're concerned about the alternate ending that I stated that I'll be doing. Here are some explanations:**

 **1\. It's just ONE episode that's getting it.**

 **2\. I'm posting the original episode first, then the next chapter will be the alternate one.**

 **3\. The alternate ending will not be canon to this story.**

 **Next, for those of you who are wondering when I'll do episodes like Hulk vs. Doomsday and Deadpool vs. Deathstroke (because a couple of you have already asked for this one), I will do them after I do episodes that explain a few things about a few characters. Example:**

 **Hulk vs. Doomsday**

 **1\. Batman vs. Spider-Man**

 **2\. Batman vs. Captain America**

 **3\. Vegeta vs. Shadow**

 **4\. Rogue vs. Wonder Woman**

 **5\. Goku vs. Superman**

 **7\. Goku vs. Superman 2**

 **8\. Iron Man vs. Lex Luthor**

 **I need to do these episodes before I do Hulk vs. Doomsday. Once these ones are done, you'll expect Hulk vs. Doomsday to happen soon afterwards. Now that those are out of the way, let's get to the episode. But first:**

 **The following is a FanFiction story. Death Battle belongs to ScrewAttack, and Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes and all Marvel related content belongs to Marvel.**

* * *

 **Solid Snake vs. Sam Fisher**

* * *

It's been some time since the heroes watch Batman vs. Spider-Man. Speaking of which, Spidey's been searching a lot on his parents since that day. Although he hasn't found anything yet, the Avengers were still there for him if he needed help.

Speaking of Avengers…

Currently at the Mansion was Janet, Clint, Steve, Tony, and T'Challa, and Carol. Hulk was out… somewhere and so was Thor. The other heroes were off doing their thing or minding their own business.

Meanwhile, Hawkeye and Wasp were back in the meeting room and were looking through the Death Battle episodes… until Captain America walked in.

"What are you two doing?" Steve asked.

"Just looking through these." Wasp stated. Steve glared at them for doing so.

"We're _also_ separating the ones that have us on them." Hawkeye stated.

"That's better." Cap stated. "What have you found, so far?"

"We've got these two." Clint said handing over the cases. They were titled _Thor vs. Raiden_ and _Beast vs. Goliath_.

"I guess we'll have to have Thor and Beast around for these." Steve said. He placed them back on the table, but while doing so his eye caught a glimpse of one. He reached for it and the title said _Solid Snake vs. Sam Fisher: Soldier vs. Spy_. Clint and Janet noticed this and looked over his shoulder to see what it was. That's when they got an idea.

"Hey Cap. Wanna' watch this one?" Janet asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we shouldn't." He replied.

"Why not?" Clint asked. "It's not any of us on there, maybe it's ok to watch."

"I think it's cool."

The three turned around to see Tony, Carol, and T'Challa standing by the door.

"Since it's not anyone we know, I think it should be fine." Tony continued. "Plus, we can probably get some new ideas from them."

"Ideas? What are you talking about?" Janet asked.

"Remember the Batman vs. Spider-Man episode we watched a little while ago?" Tony asked, which they all nodded. "Well, check this out. Clint, try to take my wallet out of my jacket pocket."

"Ok." Clint said unsurely. He reached for the pocket, but as soon as his fingers touched it he was shocked and knocked back. Steve helped Clint back up as they all looked at Tony who was smiling.

"Remember how Batman's suit had an electric current in it? Well, I did the same thing for my normal clothes." Tony explained.

"What the hell Stark?!" Clint said, feeling a little dizzy and jittery. He was helped onto a chair and was given a few minutes to feel better.

After a little while, Clint felt better and got up to walk around… and punch Tony in the face. Then, after a few minutes of holding the two back, they all settled down and decided to watch the episode. Janet inserted the disc and they all sat down to watch.

 **( Play: Invader- Jim Johnston)**

Wiz: They are the government's best kept secrets. Masters of stealth, trained to kill in a hundred different ways from the shadows, or face to face.

 **Boomstick: Solid Snake, the legendary soldier of Metal Gear.**

Wiz: Sam Fisher, Splinter Cell's ultimate predator.

The two fighters catch their attention, especially Solid Snake. Steve is very curious about him.

 **Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick...**

Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle.

 **Solid Snake**

 **( Play: Metal Gear Solid- Main Menu Introduction)**

Wiz: His name was simply "David", and he had one clear purpose in life: Become the successor to the greatest soldier who ever lived.

"Captain America?" Wasp joked. Everyone chuckled at that and Steve turned to her.

"What? It's true." She said. Steve just smiled and then looked back at the screen.

 **Boomstick: Why? Because he was cloned from him. Strap in ladies and gentlemen; this origin's a doozy!**

"David was cloned?" Carol said out loud. This should be interesting.

* * *

 **Background**

 **Real Name: David**

 **Born: 1972**

 **Height: 6'0" | 182 cm**

 **Weight: 165 lbs.| 75 kg**

 **IQ: 180**

 **Has fought in wars since age 19 (Impresses Steve)**

 **Has a strange fetish for cardboard boxes (Everyone felt a little disturbed by this)**

* * *

Wiz: As a secret government project, "David" was created using eggs donated by a Japanese scientist and grown in the womb of a femme fatale spy, along with seven other would-be brothers.

The six were a little stunned by this. A woman impregnated with eight clones at once. That's just insane.

 **Boomstick: She was ALMOST the original Octomom, except they scrambled six of them to somehow empower the remaining two.**

"What?" They all said.

"How the hell does that work?" Ms. Marvel asked.

"I'd rather not think about it." Tony stated.

Wiz: According to prophecy, one of these twins would bring ruin to the world, while the other would save it. So, that kind of works out.

"Sounds like a cliché." Hawkeye said.

"Shut up, Clint." Wasp said.

 **Boomstick: Born to be a soldier, he joined the Green Berets as a teenager, and later joined the CIA, the U.S. Army, and finally, the hi-tech Black Ops group called FOXHOUND.**

This left an impression with the six, especially Steve. His experience in the military back in WW II made him feel proud for those who join the military.

 **Boomstick: Here, his deadly stealth techniques earned him his legendary code name… Solid Snake.**

"Now that's a cool code name." Clint states.

"I agree." Steve replies.

 **( Play: Metal Gear Solid- Main Theme)**

Wiz: While serving under this Special Forces unit, he received training from the very man he was cloned from, Big Boss.

"That's a good way to train." Captain America stated.

"I agree. Receiving training from the man you were cloned from is one way to become a great soldier." Black Panther said.

 **Boomstick: But on his very first mission from Fox Hound, war itself changed. After infiltrating the military nation, Outer Heaven, to rescue a fellow agent, Snake uncovered plans for the creation of a gigantic walking weapon that can airmail a nuke to anywhere in the world. It was called "Metal Gear."**

 _Metal Gear_. That's what caught their attention. The name of it was just chilling. But the fact that it can airmail a nuke anywhere was just terrifying. To think of a weapon like that in their world. Sure, they could take care of it, but something like that could make one of the top 10 most dangerous terrorist weapons.

"Wait." Wasp said aloud.

"What?" Stark asked.

"Didn't we hear about Metal Gears back in the Wolverine vs. Raiden episode?" Wasp asked.

"Uh… oh, yeah. We did."

"I'm actually surprised you remember that guy's name." Hawkeye states.

"You think I'm gonna' forget the name of someone who can _kill_ Wolverine?"

"Fair enough."

Wiz: Despite being a FOXHOUND rookie, Snake destroyed the Metal Gear and discovered that Big Boss himself was apparently leading the enemy.

"What?!"

They all couldn't believe what they heard. They were happy to hear that Snake destroyed the Metal Gear, but finding out that Big Boss, Snake's "father," was actually the leader of the enemy was something they didn't expect.

"So much for world's greatest soldier, huh?" Hawkeye said. "What do you say, Cap?"

"That man has no reason to be a soldier. Leading the enemy is one way to prove how much of a fraud you are." Cap stated.

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison.

Wiz: After killing his own "father"- supposedly- Snake had had enough and entered early retirement.

"Very understandable." T'Challa said.

"I probably would've." Hawkeye said. Everyone just stared back at him with confused faces.

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Pff, no. Where's the fun in early retirement?" Clint replied.

 **Boomstick: But, since he had single-handedly destroyed a walking nuke-shooter AND the greatest soldier who ever lived, Snake became the next soldier of legend. Anytime a new Metal Gear showed up, Snake was pulled back into the fray…**

"Also, understandable." T'Challa said.

"Being the only guy who could destroy a Metal Gear and kill the best soldier ever, of course it does." Carol said.

 **Boomstick: … When all he really wanted to do was get drunk in Alaska and dogsled race with his 50 huskies. Talk about living the dream…**

"Seriously?" Stark and Barton said in unison.

"What's wrong with that?" Steve asked them.

"It's just… it's not what I expect this guy to do." Tony said.

Steve was about to say something, but then a scene showed Snake being interrogated.

 _Col. Campbell: The Iditarod? The longest sled race in the World? When did you become a dog musher?_

The heroes chuckled at that, but Steve stayed quiet.

 **( Unknown Theme)**

Wiz: Turns out Big Boss wasn't quite as dead as people thought. Even after Snake burned him alive with nothing but a lighter and a can of hairspray…

 **Boomstick: History's greatest soldier, everyone!**

Steve and T'Challa slapped their hands against their foreheads while everyone else laughed.

Wiz: ...These Metal Gears kept showing up. Soon, Snake was an expert at destroying these robotic behemoths.

 **Boomstick: He even piloted a Metal Gear to destroy another Metal Gear, that was designed to kill Metal Gears! Whoa…**

They watch as Snake piloted a Metal Gear REX and used it to destroy a Metal Gear RAY. It was… awesome.

"Ok. That's pretty awesome." Tony said

 _( **I JUST SAID THAT! DAMMIT STARK!** )_

 **( Play: Metal Gear Solid 2- Main Theme)**

Wiz: But, Snake did not earn his reputation as the icon of stealth by going in, guns blazing. Although he knows how to use almost any weapon he finds, he keeps his load light by entering missions with only the bare essentials.

* * *

 **Weapons & Equipment**

 **1911 Operator**

 **\- Pistol used for lethal shots**

 **Stun Knife**

 **\- Houses a non-lethal electric charge that emits through the blade**

 **OctoCamo**

 **\- Smart camouflage that blends its coloring and heat signature into the environment**

 **Solid Eye**

 **\- Has night vision, reveals IR heat signatures and footprints**

 **\- Displays a radar which picks up nearby bio signatures**

* * *

 **Boomstick: Snake carries a Ruger mk. II pistol, with tranquilizer darts, perfect for silent takedowns.**

"A tranq gun? Give us something lethal." Clint said.

 **Boomstick: But, if he wants to get lethal, he whips out his 1911 Operator, one of my favorite handguns ever. And he's got a stun knife, which is like if a taser and a knife had a baby. All three of which he incorporates into his specialized fighting style: CQC, a brutal mix of hand-to-hand combat and gunplay taught to him by Big Boss himself.**

"I'm impressed." Steve said. These remind him of when he was fighting in WW II. Plus, CQC sounds like something he wants to try out. It could come in handy in the future.

Wiz: Preferring to remain unseen, these weapons wouldn't do Snake much good without other tools to keep him hidden from his enemies. Snake's outfitted with his OctoCamo, a smart camouflage which can match the color, texture, and temperature of Snake's surroundings.

"I'm gonna' make something like that when we're done here." Tony stated.

"Not a bad idea." Steve replied.

 **Boomstick: Not even the Gecko-Bots, with their infrared and night-vision tracking, can find Snake in this camo.**

"Ok. Definitely making something like that." Tony states.

 **Boomstick: Plus, he's always aware of his surroundings thanks to his high-tech eyepatch, the Solid Eye.**

Wiz: He's not actually missing an eye; it's more like a… monocle from the future, with infrared, night vision, and radar.

 **( Unknown Theme)**

Wiz: Snake's also been injected with nanomachines, which energize his body and his CODEC, an internal radio system. The CODEC allows two-way communication which is 100% silent, almost like telepathy.

 _Ames: We have little time, so I'll be brief. How about switching to nano communications first? Silence beats talk when it comes to safety._

They see that someone was watching them (Ocelot), but scoffs when he sees them not talking.

"Tony, you should make something like that." Wasp said.

"Already wrote it down." Tony replied.

 **( Play: Metal Gear Saga- Metal Gear Solid 4)**

 **Boomstick: Feeding him info from the other side of the CODEC is his best friend, Otacon...**

* * *

 **Support**

 **Real name: Hal Emmerich**

 **A.K.A.: "Otacon"**

 **Founding member of Philanthropy**

 **Computer expert & hacker**

 **Designed Metal Gear REX**

 **Hacked the FBI, US Army, & ArmsTech (Impresses Tony, since he hacked the Pentagon on dare in high school)**

 **Removed the AI controlling the Patriots' system**

 **Super dedicated otaku**

* * *

"What the heck's an otaku?" Clint asked.

"Someone whose social life is entirely on the internet." Janet said.

They all looked at her with curious expressions.

"What? I have a life outside the team."

 **Boomstick: … A pathetic, cowering nerd with horrible bladder control. But he's also really good at hacking computer systems, so I guess he gets by. Give him enough time, and Otacon can hack into any top-secret facility.**

"Now that's some good support." Clint said. "Aside from the whole "cowering nerd with horrible bladder control" part."

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Blew up a tank using grenades**

 **Overcame his own genetically superior twin clone "brother" (Impresses everyone)**

 **Twice defeated the legendary soldier he was cloned from**

 **Survived microwave bombardment for 3 straight minutes (Shocks everyone)**

 **Has defeated snipers, ninjas, psychics, and more**

* * *

Wiz: Apart from Big Boss, Snake has defeated cybernetic ninjas, psychics, his own twin, and of course several giant Metal Gears.

 **Boomstick: He can wield a railgun as powerful as a tank with his bare hands, and once blew up an actual tank using nothing but a couple of grenades.**

The feats mentioned showed just how amazing Snake is. Cap is most particularly impressed with the soldier.

"With all of these listed, I wouldn't be surprised if he did something bigger." Steve said.

"Yeah right. I'm sure that's as good as he gets." Clint states.

Wiz: And once, he powered through a sealed hallway while being bombarded with microwaves and survived.

" **WHAT?!** "

"Microwaves?!" Tony exclaimed. "That's insane! He shouldn't even be close to being alive!"

 **Boomstick: Who throws microwaves at people? Come on!**

"Not those kinds of microwaves you idiot." Carol yelled at Boomstick.

Wiz: No, Boomstick, it's more like he was INSIDE a giant microwave.

 **Boomstick: My God… Think of the size of a Hot Pocket you could make with that!**

Everyone couldn't help but laugh. That is until Janet's stomach started grumbling a little.

'Ah man. Now I want a Hot Pocket.'

Wiz: Under the effects of microwaves, a normal man's skin would deteriorate in about two to three seconds. Snake lasted more than three minutes.

" **WHAT?!** "

"Three minutes?!" Clint yelled.

"This guy isn't normal." Carol said. That's when she glanced over at Tony was frozen solid.

"Stark?" Carol called out. He didn't answer.

"Tony?" Steve said as he shook said-billionaire's shoulder. Right as Steve began shaking his shoulder, Tony's head fell and slammed onto the table. Once it did, he shot right back up.

"Huh?" Tony said.

"You ok? You looked like your brain shut off for a moment." Janet Said.

"I think it did." Tony said. They all felt a little worried about Tony, but they decided to keep on watching.

 **Boomstick: And any guy that could last three minutes is a God-damn stallion! Now I know why they call him Solid!**

"Agreed." They all said in unison.

 **Boomstick: But seriously, this guy is built Tonka tough, though he's hardly perfect. His OctoCamo provides only light protection against knives and other weapons. And even though he's in peak physical condition, one well-placed bullet will put him down as easily as any other man.**

"Well, he's not exactly a super-soldier now, is he?" Hawkeye said.

"I'm not bullet-proof either, Clint." Steve, a super-soldier, told him.

"..."

Wiz: Also, cloning and nanomachines don't mix. By the time he was 35 years old, they caused Snake to begin aging rapidly and, even suffer heart issues and seizures.

"Damn." Carol said.

"Tony…" Wasp began.

"Yeah, I'm now a bit iffy on nanomachines." Tony said.

 **Boomstick: Old and wrinkly or not, you can count on Solid Snake to see every single mission through… and be a badass the whole time! There's a reason he's known as the man who makes the impossible possible.**

 _Snake: I'm no hero. Never was. Never will be._

Meryl Silverburgh: You haven't changed at all Snake.

Solid Snake had given a positive view of himself on the fellow Avengers. Steve views him as a great soldier and someone who will carry on a mission to do what is right. The others either thought that the same thing or that he was a badass… whatever the difference is.

 **Sam Fisher**

 **( Unknown Theme)**

Wiz: Samuel Leo Fisher was born in Towson, Maryland in 1957.

 **Boomstick, Hawkeye, and Wasp: Woah, he's older than I thought.**

Wiz: Orphaned at a young age, he spent his youth at a military boarding school. His goal was to join the C.I.A. and follow in the footsteps of his late father.

* * *

 **Background**

 **Full name: Samuel Leo Fisher**

 **Born: April 17, 1957**

 **Height: 5'10" | 178 cm**

 **Weight: 170 lbs.| 77 kg**

 **Ambidextrous**

 **Possesses the Fifth freedom**

 **\- The legal right to break the law in order to uphold the greater good (The heroes appreciate that)**

 **Proficient in Krav Maga**

 **Apparently owns an elephant (That's cool!)**

* * *

"That's a good goal." T'Challa said.

 **( Unknown Theme)**

 **Boomstick: Sam's career in government work was an impressive one, joining both the C.I.A. and the Navy Seals.**

"Well, goal fulfilled." Janet said.

 **Boomstick: During this time, he found he had a particular knack for espionage… and ladies. See, on one of his missions, he fired off a few rounds into the wrong target, and knocked her up.**

Janet and Carol were now blushing and both they, and everyone else, were now viewing Sam as bit of a screw-up.

"Hey, Sam, have ya' ever heard of "protection?"" Clint yelled.

"Guess he didn't." Tony said.

 **Boomstick: So, he married her, they had a daughter named Sarah, and Sam Fisher lived happily ever after.**

They all, now, felt happy for Sam. He's now got a wife and a daughter, and it seems that his life could only get better…

 **Boomstick: No wait- he got divorced after three years and his ex died of ovarian cancer.**

… never mind.

"Ouch." Tony and Clint said.

Everyone couldn't help but feel bad for Sam and his daughter.

"At least they have each other." Janet said.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Steve replied.

Wiz: Left with no other family but his daughter, Sam retired at just 47 years old. This time, he'd spend the rest of his days in peace.

They all smiled again. But before anyone could say anything, Wiz and Boomstick started laughing.

Wiz: As if! We all know how it goes.

 **( Play: Splinter Cell- Main Menu Theme)**

Wiz: Sam was too good to leave the agent's life forever, and was recruited by Third Echelon, a top-secret sub-branch of the NSA. Third Echelon wanted Sam for their new Black Ops unit, focused on infiltrating impenetrable locations, extracting information, and escaping even the most impossible scenarios. They called it the Splinter Cell program.

Now things are getting interesting.

"Now that sounds awesome. But, crazy." Wasp said.

 **Boomstick: "Oh, yeah! Let me come out of retirement and do that-the completely impossible!"**

 _(Sam has a guard in a chokehold)_

Sam: Talk, but talk quietly.

Guard: I'll tell you anything. I'm the biggest coward you've ever met!

Sam: That's quite a claim.

Guard: I've already wet myself!

Sam: Well… Then you've made the Top Ten.

Everyone started laughing at that. Pure gold right there.

"I hope the next time I do that; the same thing happens!" Clint said.

"Same here." Tony said, in agreement.

 **( Unknown Theme)**

 **Boomstick: Well, luckily, like other agents of stealth, Sam Fisher didn't have to work alone.**

* * *

 **Support**

 **Name: Anna Grímsdóttir**

 **A.K.A.: Grim Reaper**

 **Technical Operations Officer for Fourth Echelon**

 **A master hacker**

 **Was temporarily the director of Third Echelon?**

 **Acts as an extension of Sam's eyes and ears on the field**

* * *

Wiz: His support comes from Anna Grímsdóttir, or Grim, who communicates with Sam through sub-dermal implants in his ear.

 **Boomstick and Wasp: Eww…**

Wiz: It's just a tiny earpiece which operates by directly vibrating the bones of his inner ear, so only Sam can hear her.

"That sounds useful." Steve said.

"Yeah, but it doesn't sound as good as the CODEC." Tony said.

 **Boomstick: So, she's vibrating his bones, eh?**

They all now felt a bit uncomfortable, including Wiz.

Wiz: What is with you today?

 **Boomstick: I dunno…**

"Yeah, we don't wanna' know." Tony said.

Wiz: Grim is a world-class hacker who started as Third Echelon's lead programmer, and MIGHT be aging backwards…

They all see what Grim looked like in 2004 and 2013, and they all agree that she could be aging backwards.

Wiz: … but that's irrelevant. Together, they are a formidable team, although Sam and Grim have very different approaches to a mission and can sometimes butt heads. While Grim is very by-the-books, Fisher prefers to follow his instincts. For better or worse, he will completely abandon a well-laid plan over a mere hunch. Surprisingly, this works out better than you'd think.

"Well, that guy's got good luck on his side." Clint said.

 **Boomstick: See? You don't always have to plan out every little detail about every little thing.**

Wiz: I thought we agreed never to discuss that trip!

 **Boomstick: I just wanted a churro, but nooo, it wasn't in the schedule! Bet it was delicious...**

Wiz: Oh, shut up, Boomstick.

 **Boomstick: I'll kill you.**

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the hosts' argument. And, once again, Janet's stomach grumbled again.

'Great. Now I want a churro.'

( **AN: Great! Now I want one!** )

 **( Unknown Theme)**

Wiz: Grim directs Sam's movements, keeping him invisible on the field along with the latest in stealth gear.

* * *

 **Weapons & Equipment**

 **Five-seven pistol**

 **\- Uses armor-piercing SS190 rounds**

 **SC-20K M.A.W.S.**

 **\- Can switch into assault rifle, shotgun, and sniper rifle attachments**

 **\- Deploys miscellaneous ammo including sticky shockers, rubber bullets, and sticky cameras**

 **Mark VIII Tactical Operations Suit**

 **\- 8 mm thick, weighs 4 lbs.**

 **\- Composed of Kevlar, RhinoPlate, and Gore-Tex**

 **Multi-Vision Goggles**

 **\- Capable of night, thermal, and sonar vision**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He sports the Mark VIII Tactical Operations Suit, a light-diffusing black armor that's layered with Kevlar and RhinoPlate to help protect against bullets.**

Wiz: Along with a layer of Gor-Tex, a material that suppresses his heat signature to make him invisible to night vision.

"Nice." Tony said, impressed.

 **Boomstick: Speaking of night-vision, Sam… has that and more. His Multi-Vision goggles come equipped with thermal vision, sonar, a zoom function, and even footprint tracking, to ensure that Fisher can see you even if you can't see him. In fact, he's so stealthy that while he can track footprints left behind by others, his own trail is completely undetectable, even by him!**

"That's pretty cool." Clint states.

"Wait, did Boomstick just say that Sam can't even see his own footprints?" Carol asked.

"He might just be the stealthiest man ever." Steve states.

 **Boomstick: I'd say that he's the stealthiest man ever if it weren't for the THREE GIANT GREEN LIGHTS COMING OFF HIS HEAD! C'mon, dude!**

They all see how obvious the three green lights were. What surprises them most is how he manages to sneak around without anyone noticing.

Wiz: Common misconception. As obvious as they may appear, those lights are actually invisible to a normal human eye.

 **Boomstick and Hawkeye: Really?**

 **( Unknown Theme)**

 **Boomstick: Well, that's too bad for his enemies, because Sam excels at killing efficiently. While lurking in the shadows, he takes aim with his favorite pistol: the semi-automatic Five-Seven, a compact firearm that's perfect for silent, quick kills.**

Wiz: And, if someone manages to spot him-unlikely as it may be, Fisher is more than prepared to take them head-on with his SC-20K Modular Assault Weapons System.

The weapons started getting cool. The Five-Seven really sounded like a great weapon for stealth missions. However, their attention is drawn toward the SC-20K.

 **Boomstick: This beaut is like the Swiss Army knife of guns; it has an assault rifle mode, shotgun mode, sniper rifle-oh, she can be whatever you want her to be…**

While the fact that the gun had different modes, it just got very awkward and uncomfortable when Boomstick started to act weird about it. Wiz was even creeped out by this.

Wiz: Um, Boomstick?

 **Boomstick: Wha…? Yeah, um... As versatile as she is, that's nothing compared to the amount of things she fires. Aside from bullets, the 20K can launch gas and EMP grenades, sticky shockers, rubber bullets, and even cameras which attach to the wall.**

Wiz: After their titanium spikes anchor them in place, Fisher uses his built-in communications device, the OPSAT, to monitor them. These cameras have night, thermal, and electromagnetic field vision.

"He's prepared for just about anything." Wasp said.

 **( Play: Splinter Cell Conviction- Main Theme)**

 **Boomstick: Sam's got so many ways to take on his opponents, it's hard to count all the impressive stuff he's done.**

* * *

 **Feats**

 **Has infiltrated both the CIA and Third Echelon itself**

 **Evaded four snipers looking for him**

 **Can headshot four people before the last man can draw his gun**

 **Prevented World War III on multiple occasions (Impressive)**

 **Completed a training course so silently, his superiors didn't realize that he had even started**

* * *

 **Boomstick: He's carried out more than a dozen missions, went all Liam Neeson and rescued his daughter from kidnappers, and has even infiltrated the CIA itself, which probably isn't easy.**

Wiz: He has single handedly prevented a Chinese invasion of Taiwan, foiled terrorist plans to destroy the world's oil supply-all of it-and when he discovered that Third Echelon was corrupt from within, he took it down by teaming up with Grim to create... Fourth Echelon.

"Let's see: Stopped WW III from happening multiple times, defeated the corrupted organization he worked for, stopped a Chinese invasion of Taiwan, and stopped terrorists from destroying the world's oil supply." Clint listed. "I can see how this is a good match."

"Yep." Janet replied.

 **Boomstick: In combat, he's insanely fast and accurate on the quick-draw. Even when surrounded, he can put four bullets in four skulls in 3.2 seconds. He can literally take a life in the blink of an eye. Despite his age, nature hasn't slowed Sam down at all. I don't know about you, but I'll be thinking twice before stepping into any shadows.**

 _Lambert: Fisher… it's starting to look like war is unavoidable. JCOS is asking all sources for current Division level intelligence._

Sam: So besides stopping World War Three, is there anything else I can do for you this evening?

After all that, the Avengers thought that Sam was a daring man. Willing to do the impossible to protect the world. He reminded them of themselves. Doing the impossible to protect the world.

Now it's come down to the fight. The six Avengers are now deciding on who would win.

"I think Snake will win. He seems to have better feats." T'Challa states.

"I agree. Plus, we saw the better technology." Tony states.

"But Sam is better at stealth." Clint points out. "He could sneak up on Snake and kill him from behind."

"I agree." Carol said.

"I honestly want to see a good fight." Wasp said.

"I don't mind which one wins either. Both are capable soldiers, so this will be a great fight." Steve said.

"Alright then, let's watch." Tony said.

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all!

 **Boomstick: It's time for a STEALTH BATTLE!**

 **( Unknown Theme)**

 _Secret Zanzibar Research facility_

 _Status: Abandoned_

 _Target: Data files on Meta patients #05, #09, #13 and experimental human research drug_

 _Location: North Zanzibar forest_

 _0400 hrs July 10, 2018_

In a North Zanzibar forest on July 10, 2018, there is a secret research facility containing data that has information on meta human testing. Solid Snake arrives in a helicopter and prepares to arrive in the facility as he receives a call from Otacon.

 ** _Otacon: Ok Snake. I've finished uploading the building schematics to your Solid Eye. The intel we need is inside. Should be a piece of cake, but… there's one heat signature inside._**

Snake: Just one?

 **Otacon: Yeah. Maybe everyone's out for a late night dinner?  
**  
Snake: Thanks Otacon. Piece of cake.

"So that's the CODEC?" Janet asked.

"I guess so." Tony said.

"That's so cool."

 **( Unknown Theme)**

Snake then enters the building. Meanwhile, Sam Fisher is finishing uploading the data both he and Snake were sent out to retrieve, having taken down a few guards beforehand. Sam hears Snake's helicopter leave the area.

"Uh, oh. He heard the chopper." Clint said.

"Snake's cover is blown." Carol added.

 _Sam: Grim, we haven't had the chopper planned, have we?_

Grim is monitoring Sam's progress through a plane above the area.

 **Grim: No, the Paladin is your EVAC plan. Why?**

Sam: Hmmm… we've got a party crasher.

Sam removes the flash drive and leaves the computer. As Grim looks at her map.

 ** _Grim: Your new friend won't last long. There's only one way into that room._**

Sam and Snake slowly sneak up to each other on opposite sides of the wall.

 **( Unknown Theme)**

 _Sam: Don't lecture me. He's mine._

 **Otacon: Snake, he's in the room…**

 **FIGHT!**

 **( Play: Gotta Get The Cash- Max Anarchy)**

The two soldiers point their guns at each other and are surprised (with the iconic Metal Gear "!").

The six Avengers all let out a small laugh.

"That's awesome!" Clint laughed out.

They both hide back, then Sam comes back and tries to shoot Snake. Snake counters him and knocks Sam's gun out of his hand before delivering some punches. Snake takes his gun out and looks at the computer Sam was using. Sam then shoots the computer and destroys it.

Snake: Where's the data?

Sam: Wouldn't you like to know?

"Yeah. That's why he asked." Janet said.

Sam and Snake exchange more punches and bullets before Sam kicks Snake forward and takes out his SC-20K and has it on assault rifle mode. Snake dodges the bullets with his acrobatic skills. Sam then comes around the corner and sees a cardboard box sneaking around. He then hides at the next corner.

"Did Snake just crawl away in a cardboard box?" Tony asked.

"Didn't do that good of a job." Carol said.

 _Sam: Grim, did you get that?_

 **Grim: Sam, are you alright?**

Sam: I'm fine. He's after the data.

 **Grim: Just our luck. I'll bring the plane in for you.**

Sam: Don't. This guy's gonna be a problem if I don't take care of him now.

 **Grim: But it's more important than-**

Sam: No!

Sam shoots two cameras into the ceiling to monitor his enemy.

"Oh. I forgot he had those." Steve said.

 _Sam: Trust me Grim._

Snake calls Otacon on his codec.

 _Snake: I'm not alone. Somebody beat me to the intel and destroyed the source. Think he's with Praying Mantis? Raven Sword?_

 **Otacon: If they're operating out here, it couldn't possibly be anyone we're familiar with. I'll start scanning radio frequencies to see if I can find any comm lines, but Snake... Until we know what you're up against I suggest you keep yourself out of sight.**

Snake: I already got it covered.

 **Otacon: Please tell me it's not a cardboard box.**

The codec ends. Snake is in the men's restroom with the cardboard box.

Janet and Carol couldn't help but giggle at that.

 _Snake: Do I need to go over this again? The cardboard box is a very important tool for infiltration missions. It's ideal for fooling the enemy._

"That's… a really good point." Clint said.

"Yeah."

"But it's still stupid, though."

"Oh yeah."

In the dark hallway, Fisher has his Multi-Vision goggles on as he tracks Snake's footprints into the restroom. He encounters the box and shoots a camera into the wall behind it as Snake's codec starts again.

 ** _Otacon: Snake, this is insane._**

Snake: Otacon, I'm not exaggerating when I say the success of my mission hinges on how I use this cardboard box. But in the end, a cardboard box…

Sam shoots the box three times…

"Oh, no!" Wasp exclaimed.

… and kicks it over to discover no one's inside.

"What the…?!"

"He's gone."

 **( Play: Metal Gear Solid 3- Main Theme)**

Snake, using OctoCamo, sneaks up behind him.

 _Snake: ...is only made of paper._

 **( Play: Laughin' At U- Max Anarchy)**

Snake armlocks Sam's head but Sam punches and flips his way out. They exchange punches and bullets again and Snake throws Sam onto the ground as he loses the flash drive, allowing Snake to pick it up and contact Otacon.

 _Snake: Otacon, I've got the intel._

Sam gets up and shoots Snake in the stomach, injuring him and hides in the shadows.

"Ouch." Tony and Clint hissed.

Snake activates the invisibility on his suit as Grim contacts Sam.

 ** _Grim: Sam, I'm sending you a camera feed. Whatever suit he's wearing is powered by electricity._**

Sam: Perfect.

Sam throws his EMP grenade into the room, disabling Snake's invisibility.

"Well, there goes that element of surprise." Tony said.

Snake points the gun but finds no one there, then struggles with his gunshot wound. Sam took the time to escape into the vents.

 ** _Grim: That was close. You're welcome by the way._**

Sam: I lost the data.

 **Grim: Oh, wonderful. Well, without his suit, he's not hiding anywhere.**

 **( Unknown Theme)**

"Yeah, but can he deal with him hand-to-hand?" Wasp said.

Sam comes out of the vents and approaches a door.

 ** _Grim: He's just behind that door. Go get it back, old man._**

Sam: This is too easy.

Sam starts hearing static in his earpiece.

 _Sam: Ah, what is that?!_

 **Grim: I don't know. Somebody's interfering.**

Everyone was curious too. They don't know what was going on either.

 ** _Otacon: Hello? Is this thing on?_**

"It's Otacon!" Wasp yelled.

"Oh, yeah. I guess we forgot about him." Clint said.

 ** _Grim: Who is this?! Identify yourself!_**

Otacon: I'm Otacon. I'm impressed; Your security's pretty state-of-the-art. Not good enough though.

 **( Play: Divine Identity- Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil 2)**

During their conversation, Otacon is hacking all of Grim's computers.

"Oh, crap." Clint said. "She's screwed."

 ** _Grim: What? How long have you been listening in?_**

Otacon: Long enough. But right now Ms. Grim, I've got to shut you down.

The technology in the Paladin starts going haywire and exploding as the plane also starts going down.

 ** _Grim: AHH! Sam! Sam, do you copy? SAM!_**

 _Sam: Grim, are you there? Are you okay?_

"Far from it, dude." Clint yells.

All the lights in the facility start shutting down, prompting Sam to put on his goggles. He goes into the room and starts looking as Snake, smoking a cigarette, prepares to attack him.

 _Snake: You're pretty good... (The quote continuously echoes in the background, using Ocelot's voice clip from Metal Gear Solid 1)_

Janet, Clint, Carol, and Tony all had shivers going down their spines.

The screen goes black.

 ** _Otacon: Snake?_**

Snake and Sam fire shots at each other.

Everything is getting intense.

 ** _Otacon: Snake?!_**

They continue shooting.

The six Avengers are literally at the edge of their seats.

 ** _Otacon: SNAAAAAAAAAAKE!_**

(Ocelot's 'Pretty... Good...' voice clip from Metal Gear Solid 3's Virtuous Mission clip echoes in the background.)

They continue shooting until clicks were heard. Sam fires off his assault rifle as Snake dodges the bullets. The bullets take out the windows which lights up the room. Sam takes off his goggles as Snake sneaks up to him and suplexes him, knocking away Sam's gun.

"HA! WELCOME TO SUPLEX CITY, BITCH!" Tony yells.

They both then take out their knives and clash. Sam manages to get a good cut on Snake and gets the data back.

 _Sam: Gotcha._

Snake gets the upper hand on Sam and stabs him a couple times with his knife and then electrocutes Fisher as his opponent drops the data. Snake then kills Sam Fisher by stabbing the spy through the head with Fisher's own knife.

The six's jaws dropped. None of them saying anything or making a single sound.

As Fisher falls down with the two fatal knife injuries, Snake catches the data and smokes a cigarette.

 _Snake: Piece of cake._

 **KO!**

Snake rides off in his helicopter as the Paladin crashes down into the facility, presumably killing Grim as well.

 **( Play: Metal Gear Solid 3- Main Theme)**

 **Boomstick, Stark, and Barton: Holy Hell!**

"Damn!" Janet and Carol exclaimed.

Wiz: Both Snake and Fisher were experts in their field. Snake may come second to Fisher's skills of silent assassination, but he far exceeds him in close-quarters-combat thanks to his specialized training.

"See? He has the better fighting style." Tony said.

 **Boomstick: Even though Sam was a master of blending into the shadows, Snake's Solid Eye had no trouble tracking him down.**

Wiz: What's more, Grim's comm-line has a history of being hacked into while Snake's CODEC does not.

"That's a good reason." Wasp said.

 **Boomstick: But what about Snake's nanomachines and Solid Eye? Wouldn't they be disabled by the EMP blast?**

"Yeah. What the hell happened there?" Clint said.

Before Stark or T'Challa could say anything, Wiz answered the question.

Wiz: Actually, no. EMP's are comparable to microwaves in how they affect electronics. When Snake was bombarded with microwaves, his Solid Eye survived for 2 minutes of non-stop radiation, while his nanomachines remained intact throughout the entire experience. A single EMP grenade doesn't quite stack up to a hallway of microwaves.

"Oh."

 **Boomstick: Even if he did lose his nanomachines somehow, he didn't need them to beat Sam.**

Wiz: Overall, Snake has a counter for anything Fisher could throw at him and had the edge in close-quarters-combat, leaving this victory pretty straight forward.

"So, it was a curb stomp then?" Carol stated, deadpanned.

"Apparently so." Steve replied.

 **Boomstick: Poor Sam. This loss just kinda snuck up on him. Yeah from the start, it was lights out for Sam.**

Janet chuckled at the pun.

Wiz: The Winner… is Solid Snake!

They all clapped and a couple cheered for Snake's victory. Steve himself was happy of the outcome. Though he questions the killing part, he still thought that Snake was the clear victor.

 **Next time, on DEATH BATTLE…**

They all look at the screen. It black and quiet, until the sound of mechanized breathing is heard. Then music, which is familiar to four of the Avengers, and a chair rises slowly to reveal… Darth Vader.

"Vader! Awesome!" Hawkeye exclaimed.

"Sweet! Who's he gonna' fight?" Janet wondered out loud.

 **VS.**

The screen goes black again, but then blue electricity shoots from around a blue object. Then it slowly reveals a man wearing a green cloak.

The six narrowed their eyes at the screen. Something about this character seems familiar.

Then, the face is revealed. A familiar, metal, face.

 _Dr. Doom: The final triumph, of Victor von Doom… begins._

Everyone's eye widened. Darth Vader vs. Dr. Doom?! There was no doubt that of what they needed to do next.

"Stark. Get everyone down here ASAP." Steve said calmly.

"On it." Tony said as he started to send out the message.

* * *

 **Again. Sorry for taking so long to do this. Next, we got Darth Vader vs. Dr. Doom.**

 **Also, a quick message to chilled monkey:**

 **Screw you.**

 **Anyhoo, I got a quick challenge for you all: Solid Snake vs. Captain America. Who would win? I'm really curious, I don't know who would win.**

 **Oh, I recommend checking out Scrooge McDuck vs. Shovel Knight. It's goofy (ha) and brutal at the same time, but the real payoff is who is next. I'M SUPER EXCITED FOR THE NEXT ONE! ONE OF MY ABSOLUTE FAVORITE CHARACTERS OF ALL TIME IS IN THE NEXT DEATH BATTLE! I won't give spoilers, but seriously, check it out!**

 **Later!**


	6. Major Announcement!

**Major Announcement!**

Hello everyone, it's Red Lycan here, and... well let's acknowledge the elephant in the room. I haven't been updating my stories, especially The Avengers Watch Death Battle, and I know a lot of you are both annoyed and pissed about that. I am fully aware that it's been over a year since I last updated TAWDB and months since I last updated my last story, but the reason as to why is because I have been going through a lot over the past year and the stories that I did during that period mainly attempted to see if I was able to get back to it. I won't say what I went through since it's personal crap, but I am here to say that I am officially back! And this time, I mean it.

In fact, not only am I back, but I also have a few updates to reveal and announcements to make!

First; for all my TAWDB fans out there, I will be continuing it very soon. I will not have the next chapter uploaded within the next week or two since I have a lot going on in my life at the moment, but I will have it posted some time next month. Also, the Death Battle I said that I was going to do an alternate ending for, I changed my mind on that. Ever since that one came out there was another Death Battle that I strongly disagreed with and I'm just going to do both in my own Death Battle thing. And one last thing on this story, please don't keep asking "When's the next chapter coming?!" because I don't respond well when I feel pressured. I ask all of to please be patient for the next few weeks. I will have Darth Vader vs. Doctor Doom uploaded eventually.

Next is an update for my second most popular story: Lightning Transformed. I love this story and I want to make sure it's done right, so I'm going to rewrite it. It's pretty outdated, not well written, and I thought of a better storyline for it. It'll be taken down sometime this week or next week.

And finally, I am excited to announce that I will be working two more reaction stories!

The first one is called "Young Justice Watches Dragon Ball Z Abridged". I love Young Justice and I absolutely love DBZ Abridged, so I figured, why not do something with them?

The next one will be "RWBY Plays Games". This will feature team RWBY and some of their friends playing some games from Earth.

So, yeah. That's what I've got coming up soon. Hope this will give you all clarity. Oh, and one more thing: Stop begging for me to continue TAWDB on my other stories. I get it, I haven't published a chapter in over a year, but seriously it's really annoying and I'm pretty sure there are others who feel the same way.


End file.
